AlfaxAlfa
by mari.chan.906
Summary: El pertenecer a la misma casta no hace que el sentimiento de atracción disminuya, al contrario, este crece con el paso del tiempo haciendo que algo mas crezca en su interior, algo que Souichi y Morinaga están comenzando a experimentar. [Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, les traigo una pequeña historia omegaverse que solo constará de dos capítulos, la cual espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que leen mis otros fics, lamento por tardar en actualizar, pero es que a veces la inspiración se me va a pesar de tener la idea casi terminada en mi cabeza o por comenzar a cuestionar lo que escribo u.u**

 **Yo misma me hago un lio jejeje**

 **Advertencia: Al ser un alfaxalfa quiere decir que las posiciones en la intimidad se pueden intercambiar, es un TetsuhiroxSouichi y un SouichixTetsuhiro. Ya están advertidos ;)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Takanaga Hinako, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis fics n_n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primera parte: Discusión**

 **.**

En un pequeño apartamento, en una cama se encontraban dos hombres devorándose a besos, marcándose el cuerpo, gimiendo y disfrutando del placer que el sexo les brindaba.

Souichi se preguntaba por qué antes no había hecho eso, el tener intimidad mas seguido. Después de sentir una fuerte estocada por parte de su compañero, lo recordó.

Nunca antes había estado interesado en intimar, no cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos, él se consideraba un hombre racional, alguien que no debería dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos, tal vez por eso odiaba su etapa de celo, porque era justo en esos días que perdía control sobre sus pensamientos, y el deseo de follar y preñar algún omega que le atrajese le invadía casi por completo.

—sempai, ahhh se siente tan apretado…

—¡Cállate! ¡Ahh!

Y sin embargo se encontraba en esos momentos teniendo sexo en un día cualquiera, sin estar en celo, con su asistente quien no era un omega sino otro alfa de alto nivel igual que él.

¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera?

Él era un alfa, lo lógico sería que buscase un compañero omega o hasta una mujer beta que pudiera brindarle descendencia, pero en vez de eso estaba enredándose en las sabanas, abriéndose de piernas a un alfa.

Un maldito alfa que lo estaba llenando de semen como si él, Tatsumi Souichi, fuera un muy necesitado omega.

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Gritó cuando llegó al orgasmo, el placer que le brindaba era maravilloso, su alfa interno estaba deseoso por mas, quería que Morinaga continuase, que tuvieran mas rondas de sexo, mezclar sus aromas, seguirse marcando con dientes y uñas.

¡Quería seguir follando con Morinaga toda la maldita noche!

—¡Tsk!, Maldición—

Era momentos como estos que odiaba su naturaleza alfa, pues esta casta era muy libidinosa, si algún aroma les atraía, de inmediato querían averiguar por el dueño de esa fragancia. A él le había pasado muchas veces de manera instintiva cuando le distraía el aroma de algún omega, pero de inmediato trataba de tomar el control sobre su alfa interno para alejarse del omega que le había atraído. No deseaba comportarse como la mayoría de alfas, él era una persona, no un animal en celo.

Por eso internamente se felicitaba del autocontrol que poseía.

—Sempai….

Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando olfateó el aroma de su asistente, su alfa interno quiso tomarlo como suyo apenas lo olió, quería reclamarlo, quería tener total control sobre su asistente, someterlo, abrirles las piernas e invadir su interior; hacerle saber que ya tenía un dueño.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, peor aun si ambos eran alfas.

—¿Sempai, te lastimé? —la voz preocupada de Morinaga le sacó de sus recuerdos, Souichi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la mano de su asistente acariciar su mejilla con una ternura que lo desarmaba por completo. Morinaga era un alfa cariñoso y bastante protector.

Mas razones para quererlo a su lado.

—Estoy bien, solo me siento cansado— susurró mientras volvía abrir sus ojos para ver directamente las irises de su kohai—

Morinaga solo le sonrió mientras se acomodaba a su lado para descansar unas cuantas horas, pues seguramente iba a querer otra ronda de sexo apenas recuperara energía, algo que interiormente también deseaba.

Algo normal en su relación sin nombre, una que comenzó de una forma poco convencional, pues al ser ambos alfas, trataban de tener el control y la sumisión del otro. Los alfas siempre buscaban, instintivamente, ser el jefe del grupo, ser dueños de todo.

Sin embargo, lo que sea que tenían estaba funcionando, ya llevaban cinco años juntos, eran amigos, pero tenían sexo cada vez que tenían ganas de hacerlo. El ser alfas provocaba que pensamientos lujuriosos los atacara cada cierto tiempo, algo bastante normal en alfas jóvenes y sanos. Morinaga no tenía problema en admitir y decir en voz alta que quería tener una noche intensa con su sempai, pero para este era difícil aceptar sus propios deseos.

Souichi muchas veces trató de poner distancia con su kohai después de que tuvieron su primer encuentro íntimo, el mismo que consideró un error y el cual no debía volverse a repetir, pero no contaba con que su alfa interior se opusiera. Y es que desde que experimentó el ser anudado por su kohai, su cuerpo se lo recordaba cada vez que sus hormonas se alteraban, esto mayormente cuando se enojaba con Morinaga, este le hacia enojar, ambos eran alfas y por ende un sentimiento de rivalidad le atacaba cada cierto tiempo, pero también un enfermizo deseo de aparearse con él. Por eso un día terminó por estamparlo en su cama y penetrarlo con fuerza. A la mayoría de los alfas les gusta el sexo duro y tal parecía que Souichi no era la excepción. Disfrutó el ver el rostro lleno de placer de su kohai, como este se aferraba a las sábanas mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos los cuales soltaban pequeñas lágrimas, jadeando, gimiendo, gritando por más.

El estar en celo le había dado valor para hacer suyo a su asistente muchas veces. El poder someterlo y anudarlo a su antojo. La expresión llena de placer de su kohai fue algo que disfrutó mucho y que quiso volver a ver, tenía que repetirlo.

" _No me molesta abrir mis piernas para ti, puedes tomarme cuando quieras"_

Recordó las palabras de su kohai cuando comenzaron a tener sexo seguido, había esperado asustarlo cuando le dijo que no dejaría que fuera el activo en la intimidad, grande fue su sorpresa saber que Morinaga no tenía problemas con ser el pasivo.

" _Sempai, fuiste algo rudo conmigo en nuestra segunda vez, me llenaste con tu semen muchas veces, te gusta verme vulnerable, ¿verdad?"_

Al final, su kohai fue quien terminó teniendo el control en la intimidad, era obvio para él que Morinaga disfrutaba más siendo el activo en la relación sin nombre que tenían. Su asistente le hizo experimentar un montón de sensaciones. Nunca imaginó que el tener sexo con un alfa dentro y fuera del celo iba a ser tan adictivo, el aroma que desprendía siempre le seducía, ese aroma cálido que le mostraba cuando estaban solo conversando, aquel aroma que se transformaba en seducción cuando se llenaba de lujuria, ese que le imposibilitaba a negarse a los avances de su asistente, que lo hipnotizaba y que le permitiera entrar en su interior.

No había ningún solo rincón de su cuerpo que su kohai no conociera, le había hecho completamente suyo.

Souichi de manera inconsciente sonrió, no podía imaginarse una vida sin su kohai, ese tonto le hacia sentir raro, pero no le molestaba, ya no, el pasar tanto tiempo juntos como amigos y compartiendo el celo de cada uno hizo que se acostumbrara a su presencia.

—Te amo, sempai

—Idiota—

Ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus labios sin saber que pronto algo cambiaría su mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

En la facultad de ciencias agrícolas, los estudiantes que caminaban por los pasillos de esa facultad no dejaban de mirar de manera preocupada la puerta en donde se encontraba el laboratorio número dos, ¿la razón?, se escuchaban discutir a dos alfas, los estudiantes reconocieron la casta por el aroma denso y pesado, la mayoría de las veces las peleas entre alfas terminaban con uno de los involucrados en el hospital.

—¡Sempai, estás exagerando!

—¡Será mejor que te calles sino quieres que te golpee!

—¡Sabes bien que eso no pasará!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Como otras veces, dos jóvenes alfas no paraban de discutir, dar sus opiniones y volver a discutir nuevamente, esta vez respecto a un tema que los estaba atormentando últimamente.

Morinaga estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a su terco sempai seguir con sus experimentos, quien había dando por terminada la discusión a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con sus términos.

El alfa peliazul se estaba hartando.

—No seas tan terco, ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas ocultar lo que tenemos? —usó un tono un poco mas suave de voz, no quería enfadar más a su sempai, internamente pedía tener mas paciencia con él.

—Sabes muy bien que lo que hacemos es mal visto, éstas loco si crees que se los diré a mi familia.

—Entonces piensas seguirme ocultando, te avergüenzas de mí—no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, algo que descolocó al alfa de cabellos largos

—¡Claro que no!, no es eso, es solo que… yo….

—¡Olvídalo!—no lo dejó terminar, estaba cansado de escuchar siempre las mismas escusas—ya lo hablaremos mas tarde, en estos momentos terminemos con el proyecto pendiente—sentenció mirándole con cierto reproche y algo de decepción.

—¿Morinaga?—esa actitud preocupó al sempai, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

Últimamente la tensión era mas palpable entre los dos, una de clara incomodidad debido a que uno de los dos quería tener algo mas serio, todo debido a un simple comentario de un alfa que deseaba que el mayor de sus hijos formara pronto una familia.

El kohai se regañaba mentalmente por su actitud con su sempai, él no había querido sonar tan cortante, pero las discusiones de las últimas semanas lo estaban abrumando, nunca imaginó que la última reunión que hubo con la familia Tatsumi le causaría tanta amargura.

El solo recordar como Tatsumi Souji, padre de su sempai, decía que soñaba que el mayor de sus hijos formara su propia familia y brindara a la manada muchos cachorros le entristecía. El ser ambos alfas machos, la posibilidad de tener cachorros propios es prácticamente nula. Le dolía y más aun que Souichi todavía no parecía ser consciente de todo lo que habían compartido por cinco años.

Ya no quería ser solo visto como el amigo y asistente de su sempai.

Por otro lado, Souichi se estaba desesperando por las inquietudes de su kohai, el que las discusiones fueran mas seguidas le fastidiaba, no quería hablar de nada que tuviera que involucrar la palabra descendencia, solo quería estar cómodo con sus experimentos y con la compañía amorosa de Morinaga, solo eso, no tenía cabeza para nada mas.

No se daba cuenta de que el solo ignorar el problema le ocasionaría más molestias.

Los días fueron pasando y el ambiente que los rodeaba estaba lleno de amargura, ¿la razón?, Souji había pensado que era buena idea presentarle una linda omega a su huraño hijo, esto causó malestar en el alfa de cabellos largos e incomodidad en Morinaga, este sentía que estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia.

Celos, eso era lo que había sentido Morinaga cuando conoció a la linda omega de clase uno que no dejaba de tratar de llamar la atención de su sempai, y es que, ¿cómo podía competir con una omega?, los de esa casta eran lindos por naturaleza y podían ofrecerle los cachorros que tanto parecía exigir el padre de Souichi.

—¿Te sientes solo, Morinaga-san?—preguntó una chica alfa que no dejaba de observar el rostro serio del alfa de cabellos azules.—porque si deseas, puedo ofrecerte compañía—habló seductoramente mientras se sentaba al lado del macho alfa.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la cafetería en esos momentos.

—No, gracias—respondió de mala gana, reprendiéndose después por su actitud cortarte con la mujer alfa, ella no tenía la culpa de su estado de ánimo.

Pero eso no pareció molestar a la mujer, mas bien hizo todo lo contrario, le atrajo aun mas.

No era extraño ver últimamente a una mujer alfa tratar de seducir a un varón de su misma casta, y es que para las féminas alfas les parecía mas excitante revolcarse con un alfa que con un omega o beta por el solo hecho de que un macho alfa les daba mas pelea en la cama, no se comparaban con los débiles betas o los sumisos omegas, querían mas desafíos.

La chica alfa estaba interesada en Morinaga, apenas lo vio quiso someterlo y hacerlo suyo, le parecía un hombre apuesto, con un aroma suave, pero no débil, uno que le daba la impresión de que en la intimidad era todo un animal en la cama.

Ella quería ver eso.

—¿En serio?, yo puedo ayudarte—cada vez ella se acercaba al rostro para sentir el aliento del alfa mientras una mano comenzaba a acariciar uno de los brazos de este.—soy buena en eso.

Morinaga frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, parecía haberse dado cuenta de las intensiones de la chica, no solo por la forma como era observado sino también porque comenzó a percibir las feromonas que ella emanaba.

Esa mujer estaba excitada, algo le decía que estaba a pocos días a entrar en celo, eso le incomodó, él no estaba para nada interesado en ella, si bien estaba enojado con su sempai, eso no significaba que le iba a ser infiel. Justo cuando iba a dejarle en claro que no quería nada con ella, alguien se le adelantó

—¡Morinaga!—

Ambos alfas voltearon para ver al causante de aquel grito que parecía tener también un gruñido, apenas lo vieron no pudieron evitar tragar saliva debido al aura oscura que emanaba Souichi como clara señal de que se encontraba realmente furioso.

—Tatsumi-san, yo….— Trató de hablar la mujer alfa, pero un gruñido por parte de Souichi la calló de inmediato.

—Es hora de irnos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer—habló Tatsumi ignorando a la chica alfa, no quería verla—rápido, no hay tiempo que perder. —sin previo aviso tomó a Morinaga de su camisa y lo arrastró al laboratorio, no soportaba estar mas tiempo cerca de esa mujer, además el que la alfa estuviera coqueteando con su kohai le daban ganas de correrla a patadas de lugar.

Morinaga se dejó arrastrar por Souichi, se dio cuenta que no era bueno por el momento desafiarlo, aunque interiormente no pudo evitar reír, se había dado cuenta de los celos de su sempai.

Ambos alfas se fueron de la cafetería dejando sola a la mujer, ella no era tonta, se había dado cuenta del por qué de la actitud gruñona de Tatsumi hacia su persona.

—Está celoso, quién lo diría—susurró

Para ella no fue difícil entender que había algo entre Tatsumi y Morinaga, no solo con ver los celos del alfa de cabellos largos, sino que también por el aroma que había captado en Morinaga, este poseía pequeñas muestras del aroma del otro alfa en su cuerpo, lo logró percibir, un aroma que significaba que se habían acostado esos dos.

Un aroma algo débil, pero que su olfato de alfa reconoció de inmediato, ella solo soltó un resoplido al darse cuenta de que Morinaga ya estaba saliendo con alguien, la mujer alfa perdió el interés de inmediato, no volvería a seducir a Morinaga mientras este tuviera dueño.

Mientras en el laboratorio, dos alfas comenzaron a besarse. Tatsumi había aprovechado para estampar a su kohai en una pared para besarlo, quería deshacerse de cualquier aroma que no fuera el suyo. Quería que Morinaga oliera a él.

—Sempai…-

Morinaga sabía que su sempai estaba celoso, lo había captado en su aroma, esa era la razón por la que el alfa rubio-platinado había tomado la iniciativa por besarlo. Todavía se sentía molesto con él, pero el tenerlo tan apasionado hizo que esa molestia disminuyera poco a poco.

Souichi se sentía molesto, mientras besaba a su kohai recordaba a la mujer acercándose peligrosamente a su alfa, porque Morinaga era su alfa y por tanto nadie tenía derecho a intentar seducirle. Otra cosa que también le enfadaba era el hecho de que su kohai no lo había tocado por tres semanas, tres malditas semanas que no habían tenido intercambio de aromas, que no había calmado su calentura. Se encontraba frustrado, colérico y ahora también celoso. Se encargaría de impregnar en el cuerpo de Morinaga su esencia, era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer, le iba a enseñar al idiota que tiene por asistente que no puede hacerlo a un lado.

—¡Aghh!—gimió sorprendido Morinaga cuando sintió los dientes de su sempai marcar su cuello, eso era algo que el mismo Souichi había prohibido, pero tal parecía que lo había olvidado.

Tatsumi movía sus caderas mientras se entretenía besando, chupando, mordiendo el cuello de su kohai, estaba tan segado por sus celos que no se daba cuenta de que estaba dejando marcas difíciles de ocultar, marcas que tenían muestras de su propio aroma.

Marcas que Morinaga no podría ocultarlas por un buen tiempo y que claramente exponían a puertas abierta su extraña relación.

Ambos miembros se rozaban, se podía ver claramente las erecciones de ambos penes. Fue rápido, de un momento a otro, Souichi tumbo a su asistente al frio piso, le bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior, preparándolo de manera apresurada y penetrándolo con casi nada de delicadeza haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas del alfa que estaba sometiendo.

Morinaga ahogó sus gemidos, hizo lo posible por no gritar, estaba consciente en donde se encontraban, recordaba cada una de las advertencias anteriormente dichas por su sempai. No serían descubiertos por su culpa, porque él no había iniciado ese encuentro, su sempai tendría que hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Porque algo le decía que su sempai se arrepentiría por tomarlo y le regañaría por eso.

El alfa de cabellos largos embestía con fuerza mientras marcaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, estaba cegado por los celos, solo quería demostrar su autoridad sobre ese cuerpo que estaba torturando de placer. Los gemidos ahogados de su kohai le encantaban, pero le gustaban aun más cuando eran fuertes y llenaban la habitación donde intimaban. Quería hacerle gritar su nombre.

Así que salió del interior del alfa sin previo aviso para después enterrarse muy profundo en su ser, tomando totalmente por sorpresa al joven alfa de cabellos azules.

—¡AAaaaaggghhhhhhhh!—Morinaga soltó un fuerte grito de placer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al no poder contener las sensaciones que esa estocada le habían producido.

El orgasmo le llegó poco después de eso.

El otro alfa dio unas cuantas estocadas mas y se corrió en el interior del mas joven llenándole con su semilla, aquella que no pudo salir del interior del kohai porque un nudo se lo impedía.

Souichi, completamente exhausto, cayó rendido sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de su asistente, este trataba de regular su agitada respiración y volver la cordura a su mente, algo le decía que una nueva discusión se avecinaba.

El alfa de cabellos salió con cuidado del interior del otro alfa con el rostro totalmente avergonzado por lo que había hecho, ahora que la razón había de nuevo tomado el control de su mente, se comenzó a cuestionar del por qué de sus acciones.

Lo había hecho, había tomado casi a la fuerza a su asistente, lo había sometido y no había dudado ni un segundo en penetrarlo a pesar del peligro de ser descubiertos.

De ser vistos.

De ser señalados.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…—susurró con miedo mientras se ponía de pie y se comenzaba a limpiar su tembloroso cuerpo, a eliminar cualquier rastro de lo que había hecho.—yo… yo no pude…

Morinaga por su parte miraba con cierta decepción las acciones de su sempai mientras de manera silenciosa se limpiaba para después volver a vestirse evitando ignorar el dolor en sus caderas y en su parte baja.

Una vez arreglados y de haber limpiado todo el desastre, ambos alfas se sumieron en un incomodo silencio. Morinaga quería preguntar, pero no sabía exactamente como iniciar la plática sin hacer enfadar a su sempai, este en cambio, buscaba justificar sus acciones, pero al no encontrar una razón, lo que hizo fue culpar a su compañero por eso.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esto pasó por tu culpa!

Morinaga solo suspiró con frustración apenas escuchó la queja, ya había comenzado su sempai a regañarlo.

Por alrededor de media hora, Souichi no hizo otra que quejarse y culpar a su kohai por lo sucedido, por la marca en el cuello de este y por la posibilidad de que alguien los haya escuchado intimar. El alfa de cabellos largos tenía miedo de que descubrieran que estuvo teniendo sexo con un macho alfa por cinco años, una relación que no era bien vista porque no producía descendencia.

Souichi trataba de buscar una salida a sus problemas sin darse cuenta de la mirada seria que su kohai le dirigía, cada una de sus palabras y sus acciones habían sido analizadas por el alfa de cabellos azules. La paciencia de Morinaga se estaba acabando.

—¡¿Es que acaso te piensas quedar callado y parado como una estatua?!—gruñó el sempai al percatarse que su asistente solo se le quedaba mirando con mala cara—¡Di algo maldita sea!

—¡¿Ya terminaste de culparme por todo?!—gruñó Morinaga

El de ojos miel se sorprendió por la forma como se expresó su amigo, había notado el enojo en su voz.

—No me hables de esa manera, Morinaga—uso una voz mas ronca mientras soltaba sus feromonas buscando intimidar al otro alfa, no le estaba gustando para nada la actitud rebelde de su kohai.

—No trates de culparme por todo cuando claramente fuiste tú quien nos metió en este embrollo—sentenció, estaba enojado, cansado y decepcionado—o es que acaso olvidaste que me marcaste a pesar de que eso nunca debía de pasar, que el sexo en el laboratorio estaba prohibido, ¡¿Eh?!—hablaba levantando su voz con claro signo de protesta, esto estaba asustando a Souichi pues temía que la discusión se escuchara fuera del laboratorio.

—¡Morinaga, cállate!—el kohai se calló, pero seguía teniendo una mirada de reproche— Debemos buscar una forma de ocultar la marca en tu cuello.—trato de calmarse, necesitaba encontrar una salida para ocultar la marca y el aroma que desprendía.

Pero, ¿cómo ocultar algo tan evidente?

Esta era la primera vez que sentía que no encontraría una solución. Cuando los demás estudiantes vieran la gran marca en cuello en su kohai y lo olfatearan, no dudarían en señalarlo como el causante de dicha mordida. Todos se enterarían el tipo de relación que tiene con su asistente y no habría manera de negarlo.

Estaba mas que jodido.

Morinaga pudo captar el estrés que se estaba acumulando en el cuerpo de su sempai, su aroma se lo decía, inconscientemente toco su cuello, justo donde Souichi lo había mordido, le dolía, se había sorprendido que no le hubiera sacado sangre, pero aun así la marca era tan notoria y llamaría la atención de cualquiera que lo viera.

A él le encantaba la idea de ser marcado por su sempai, pero desgraciadamente este no compartía ese mismo sentimiento.

¿Acaso siempre sería así su relación?, ¿con citas a escondidas?, ¿con encuentros sexuales que no quedaban huella en sus cuerpos porque se encargaban de borrar cualquier rastro del aroma del otro y porque evitaban marcarse mutuamente?

El joven alfa no quería seguir con lo mismo, quería poder llamar a su sempai como suyo sin que este se avergonzara por ello.

—Sempai, ¿no sería mejor dejar de ocultar lo que tenemos?—la voz de Morinaga era suave, trataba de trasmitirle calma a su sempai, pero esa pregunta hizo que se alterara más.—¿no crees que cinco años ya son mas que suficiente para…?

—¡Estas loco!—gruñó mientras mostraba claramente su indignación en su aroma y en su mirada—¡primero muerto antes de que se enteren de que me acuesto con un alfa!—se notaba alterado, pues todavía no encontraba una solución para evitar que lo relacionen con su kohai y este se atrevía a preguntarle tal estupidez.—En vez de estar pensando en tonterías, mejor busquemos una forma de ocultar esa marca en tu cuello, tal vez si…

Morinaga ya no escuchó más, no podía, porque en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez lo anteriormente dicho por su sempai. Le había dolido tanto su rechazo.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo unas ganas de partirle la cara a su sempai. Pero era un alfa y como tal no se iba a doblegar, no se iba a humillar, no iba a mostrarle lo afectado que se sentía.

Volvió a prestar atención a Souichi, este seguía buscando una forma de ocultar lo que tenían. Suspiró largamente, no entendía como pudo enamorarse de alguien tan terco como él. Decidió que ya estaba cansado de discutir, así que se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio no sin antes darle a su sempai una forma de salir del embrollo.

Una manera que no le agradaba, pero que ayudaría a Souichi con sus temores de ser descubiertos

— No te preocupes por tu reputación de alfa, porque será otro el causante de la marca que me dejaste.

—¿Qué me tratas de decir?—algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que su kohai planeaba hacer.

—Buscaré a alguien que me muerda, será otro el que tomará la responsabilidad, así no te mirarán como el culpable de la marca en mi cuello—habló con firmeza—lo que hemos tenido por cinco años seguirá estando oculto.

Souichi entendió el plan de su kohai, no podría ocultar la marca en el cuello, eso ya lo había aceptado, pero podía hacer responsable a otro por dicha marca.

Era una buena idea, pero aun así no le gustaba.

—¡Me niego!, debe haber otra manera, solo debemos seguir buscando, yo…

—No la hay y lo sabes muy bien—sentenció—solo será una mordida así que no te preocupes tanto.

—Pero las personas te mirarán raro, ¿desde cuándo un alfa es visto marcado?, se burlarán de ti…

Ante esas palabras el semblante de Morinaga se suavizó mostrando una leve sonrisa, algo que hizo sonrojar al otro alfa.

—Puedo hacerle frente a eso—caminó hacia su sempai y lo abrazó, había recordado la razón por la que todavía seguía amando a su sempai—no es la primera vez que me enfrento a este tipo de situaciones—sonrió nostálgicamente

—¿Morinaga?

El nombrado no dijo nada mas, solo le besó tiernamente y se fue del laboratorio dejando solo a un alfa que se sentía extrañamente avergonzado. A pesar de haber compartido con su kohai mucho más que un beso, eran actos tan simples como esos los que hacían latir su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

Morinaga realmente no había esperado encontrarse con su viejo amigo cuando entró al apartamento a descansar.

—Tetsuhiro, lamento haber venido sin avisar, sé que tienes problemas con tu actual pareja, pero es que no sabía a quién mas recurrir, yo…

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Masaki-san, siempre serás bienvenido. —interrumpió al omega para que dejara de disculparse—será mejor que dejes tu maleta en mi habitación, seguro estás casado por el viaje desde Fukuoka, ¿verdad?—

Masaki no pudo evitar respirar con alivio y gratitud, se sentía en deuda con su querido amigo. Mientras desempacaba, había notado una marca en cuello de Morinaga, entonces creyó inocentemente que la situación amorosa de su amigo había mejorado.

—Ya son oficialmente pareja, ¡felicidades!

—¿Qué?

—Lo digo por la marca en tu cuello y el aroma de otro alfa que despide tu cuerpo

Morinaga se avergonzó con lo dicho por su amigo, se dio cuenta que por mas que se limpio en el baño de facultad y casi bañarse con perfume, Masaki había captado el aroma de su sempai,

Aunque había una buena razón para eso también.

Masaki era un omega de clase alta y por tanto su sentido del olfato estaba mas desarrollado que el de un alfa de la misma clase

—Te equivocas, esto fue producto de un arranque de celos—hablaba mientras señalaba la marca—Él no tiene pensado hacer formal lo que tenemos—lo dijo con un timbre triste de voz, no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable, pero sentía que podía ser completamente sincero con su amigo, pues Masaki lo conocía bien, habían sido amigos por tanto años, su amistad era tan fuerte que incluso después de haber sido pareja por casi dos años, su amistad no se debilitó, existía la confianza entre ellos.

Masaki Junya fue su primer amor, su omega, con quien creyó formaría su manada y tendría muchos cachorros, pero después de estar juntos alrededor de dos años he incluso el tener el consentimiento de sus padres, decidieron terminar y seguir siendo solo amigos, se habían dado cuenta que se llevaban mejor como amigos que como pareja, además que el omega parecía confundido cada vez veía a Morinaga Kunihiro.

Ser un omega de clase alta le hacia ser mas selectivo a la hora de conseguir pareja, y Morinaga sabía que tanto él como su hermano Kunihiro eran buenos candidatos a ser su alfa.

Masaki había decidido hacerles caso a sus instintos y no a su corazón, porque eso era lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño. Por eso había aceptado los cortejos del menor de los hermanos, el ser su omega, el dejarse marcar y anudar por casi dos años, porque Morinaga Tetsuhiro le brindaba el cariño y la aceptación que tanto tiempo había buscado.

—Cuéntame, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda.— habló el omega mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Morinaga dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a su lado. Comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido con su sempai, el cómo lo mordió, las posibles causas, las peleas constantes debido a un comentario del padre de Souichi, la inseguridad que últimamente estaba sintiendo, todo bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada del omega que había tomado sus manos en señal de apoyo, gesto que agradeció el alfa.

—Si que estás metido en un gran lío, esa marca en tu cuello es bastante notoria y difícil de ocultar, además que tus encuentros clandestinos dejan huellas en tu aroma, has tenido suerte hasta ahora que los omegas y los alfas de tu facultad no se hayan dado cuenta, pero será solo cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen a sospechar, eso si es que ya no lo están haciendo.

—Lo sé, creo que sempai es el único que piensa que puede seguir ocultando nuestros encuentros— suspiró con frustración, estaba cansado de la situación—pero no es tan fácil, al menos no para mí que estoy siempre rodeado de personas, él por su carácter aleja a todos, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a buscar a un alfa para que te muerda?

—No tengo de otra, eso ayudará a que el aroma de sempai se oculte.

—¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?, ¿una semana, un mes?

Morinaga solo bajó la cabeza, ni él sabía por cuanto tiempo podría ocultarlo, la sola idea de dejarse morder por otro alfa le asqueaba, no quería hacerlo, pero entonces, ¿cómo ayudar a su sempai?, ¿Cómo ocultar su aroma?

—¿Y si es un omega?— preguntó Masaki, y al ver que el alfa no entendió la pregunta, le explicó—No necesariamente tiene que ser un alfa el que te tiene que morder, también puede ser un omega, recuerda que ambas castas tienen aromas fuertes.

—Sempai es un alfa de clase uno, le tendría que pedir a un omega de la misma clase para esto— susurró para si mismo, pero sabía que su amigo le había escuchado—¿qué me tratas de insinuar, Masaki-san?

—Creo que no hay necesidad de que te lo explique—sonrió el omega mientras se acercaba al cuello del alfa, este se incomodó mas no alejó a su amigo, incluso le dejó el acceso libre para que viera mas de cerca la marca de su cuello, pues había entendido cuales eran sus intenciones.—tu sempai te mordió con mucha fuerza— susurró mientras olfateaba el cuello del alfa, el aroma de Tetsuhiro le gustaba, siempre le gustó—Pero no con la suficiente para hacerte sangrar—soltó un gruñido.

El alfa de cabellos azules cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía los dientes de su amigo rasgar su piel, morder donde se localizaba la marca que le dejó su sempai. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas de su cama, pues la mordida le había dolido mucho, pero gracias a eso su sempai no sería señalado como el culpable de ese acto.

La mordida del omega había hecho sangrar al alfa, pero este no se molestó, pues ya conocía por experiencia propia lo que su amigo era capaz de hacer cuando mordía. Masaki, en modo de disculpa, comenzó a lamer la herida hasta que dejara de sangrar.

—Es suficiente, Masaki-san, gracias— dijo Morinaga para que el omega dejara de lamer su herida, pues le hacía sentir incómodo.

—Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por los recuerdos.

El alfa no respondió, se puso de pie y se fue directo al baño para poder ver la nueva marca en su cuello, la cual tenía el aroma del omega impregnado.

Masaki se recostó en la cama mientras se regañaba por lo sucedido, si bien su idea era para ayudar a su amigo, una parte de él sentía celos por el sempai.

Para el omega, Tetsuhiro era un buen alfa, uno que le cuidó y le trató con cariño por tanto tiempo, y que cuando se hicieron pareja eso fue aún más profundo. Y extrañaba eso, aquellos días cuando podía decir lo que pensaba sin temor a ser castigado, a la libertad que sentía y a la seguridad de saber que su alfa lo quería por lo que era y no por ser un omega.

Extrañaba sentirse amado.

—¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti?—

—Porque aun amas a mi hermano…—

La respuesta del alfa tomó por sorpresa a Masaki quien rápidamente se sentó en la cama para poder ver a su amigo, la mirada de Morinaga no tenía reproche, pero eso no le hacia sentir bien.

—Deja de torturarte, sabes bien que no estoy molesto contigo—habló con tranquilidad, el alfa

—Deberías de estarlo, por mucho tiempo confundí mi amistad con amor, no fui un buen omega ni tampoco un buen amigo.

El ambiente se había vuelto algo pesado para ambos jóvenes, pero eso no hizo callar al alfa de cabellos azules.

—¿Me dirás que te hizo huir esta vez?—le dijo mirándole fijamente, algo que hizo cohibir a Masaki— sé que mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy cruel con sus palabras en ocasiones, pero eso solo lo hace cuando algo le perturba demasiado— cambió su semblante serio a uno comprensivo, no quería seguir intimidando a su amigo— él te ama, pensé que había sido claro con eso.

—Pero Kunihiro no confía en mí—susurró con la voz entrecortada— él cree que sigo enamorado de ti.—

—¿Por qué ha llegado a esa conclusión?

—No lo sé, no me lo quiso explicar, le pedí conversar sobre sus inquietudes, pero no quiso escucharme, su aroma alfa estaba demasiado denso y me asfixiaba, me sentía completamente fuera de lugar—comenzó a llorar, esto hizo preocupar a Morinaga— me dio miedo por un momento…

—¿Él te lastimó? —

—No, pero se fue de la casa sin decir nada.

—Seguro se fue a calmar sus emociones— suspiró mientras se acercaba al omega y le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos— como alfas podemos tornarnos algo violentos, me alegro que mi hermano sepa controlarse, ¿pero qué sucedió después?— preguntó estando de pie frente al omega

—Tomé mi maleta y salí de casa sin tener una idea clara de a dónde ir al inicio, pero cuando estuve mas calmado decidí buscarte.—

—Escapar no solucionará tus problemas.

—Eso lo sé, pero no sabía que mas hacer.

—Tendrás que hablar con mi hermano tarde o temprano, por ahora descansa, puedo oler el estrés en ti y eso no es bueno para tu salud.

Masaki asintió y agradeció lo comprensivo que era su amigo. Por otro lado, Morinaga entendía a su amigo, pues muchas veces se sintió asfixiado en su hogar en Fukuoka; sus padres y su estricta educación le llenaban de amargura y un deseo de escapar, de huir se le presentaba con frecuencia, pero no lo hacia…

Porque un alfa no tiene permitido escapar, siempre tiene que mirar con la cabeza en alto sin mostrar miedo alguno. Estaba seguro que su hermano estaba sintiendo una sensación similar.

Después de que se pusieran a preparar algo rápido para la cena, platicar como los viejos tiempos, el omega se fue a dormir, pues realmente se encontraba cansado y triste por su pelea con Kunihiro, pero no iba a negar que la compañía de su amigo le había hecho sentir mucho mejor.

Morinaga se quedó a meditar la situación, estaba preocupado por su hermano también, sabía lo mucho que Kunihiro quería al omega incluso desde mucho antes que de que este se diera cuenta. Recordaba lo mucho que sufrió Masaki cuando se enteró del compromiso de su hermano y lo desconfiado que se sintió cuando Kunihiro le pidió permiso para cortejarlo.

—Hermano, ¿por qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te ama Masaki-san?—

Pasó tan solo unos minutos y el celular que se encontraba en la mesita de la sala comenzó a sonar, el alfa sospechaba de quien se trataba, ya había esperado esa llamada.

—Hermano…

— _Tetsuhiro, necesito saber si Masaki se encuentra contigo—_

Se escuchaba la voz seria de Kunihiro al otro lado de la línea, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Tetsuhiro pudo captar cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —Morinaga sabía que estaba siendo algo cruel al hacerle esas preguntas a su hermano y hacerle creer como si no supiera del paradero del omega—

— _Él se fue, me dejó, lo he estado buscando por todas partes, he estado llamando a todos sus conocidos y pues… yo… pensé que tal vez…—_

La voz del alfa de cabello castaño se estaba entrecortando, esa fue señal para el otro alfa de acabar con la tortura

—Está conmigo, así que deja de preocuparte tanto—

— _¡¿Por qué no comenzaste por decirme eso primero?!, ¡¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que estoy?!_

Había enojo, rabia, pero sobre todo indignación por parte del alfa de Masaki, pero eso no intimidó ni un poco a Tetsuhiro, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de tratos por parte de su familia, además que él mismo se encontraba molesto con su hermano mayor.

— _Iré a tu apartamento, estaré más tardar mañana en la tarde, no dejes que se…—_

—Antes que hagas una locura, necesito que enfríes tu cabeza—Morinaga interrumpió lo que el otro alfa trataba de decir, sabía lo que le pediría

— _¿De qué hablas?_

—Masaki-san no se siente bien, es claro que la discusión de la que me habló no ha sido la primera, huele a estrés, pude ver que ha bajado de peso incluso muestra claras señales de no haber dormido días, ¡qué clase de alfa deja a su omega en esas condiciones!

— _¡Tetsuhiro, no me levantes la voz!, ¡no hables como si fueras un experto en el tema!_

—No lo soy, pero en todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Masaki-san, es la primera vez que lo veo tan demacrado—pudo escuchar un jadeo del otro lado de la línea—no te pediré que me cuentes tu versión de los hechos, solo quiero que Masaki-san recupere fuerzas mientras tratas de calmar tus inseguridades para que puedas hablar con él, yo lo cuidaré mientras tanto, ¿te parece bien?

Hubo un largo silencio en la otra línea, pero después de rato, Kunihiro respondió.

— _Lo intentaré…_

Fue lo último que escuchó de su hermano antes de colgar, sabía que había pateado su orgullo de alfa, pues a ningún alfa le gusta que le recalquen sus errores y menos que le digan cómo deben cuidar de su pareja.

Mientras recordaba la corta plática que tuvo con su hermano, Morinaga entró a su habitación y pudo ver la figura del omega durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, aunque Masaki se había negado al comienzo, logró convencerlo para que durmiera en la cama y no en el futón.

—Sempai—susurró, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le presentara a su amigo, porque eso iba a hacer, no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada y malinterpretara la situación como muy seguramente harían la mayoría de los estudiante y profesores de la facultad cuando captaran el aroma de omega junto con la marca en su cuello.

—Buenas noches, sempai—fue lo último que susurró antes de irse a dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

Souichi apenas entró a la facultad pudo escuchar los cuchicheos de los estudiantes, prefirió ignorarlos y seguir su camino directo al laboratorio para encontrarse con su kohai, había recibido un mensaje a primera hora de su asistente el cual decía que ya había solucionado el problema de la marca, esto claramente no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Más te vale que no hayas hecho ninguna estupidez—gruñó ya estando a unos pasos del laboratorio dos.

Apenas abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a su kohai frotando sus mejillas con un omega que nunca antes había visto.

—¡Morinaga!

Gritó mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus asistente con clara intención de querer separarlo del omega que se encontraba aferrado a su cuello.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?!—volvió a gritar, pero esta vez su ira iba dirigida al omega que se asustó por la actitud del alfa de cabellos largos.

—Sempai, no es lo que piensas, Masaki-san es solo un buen amigo y la persona que me está ayudando a ocultar tu aroma y la marca que me dejaste.

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Así es, Tetsuhiro ya me explicó la situación, mi nombre es Masaki Junya, lamento los problemas que pude haber causado—habló un poco nervioso el omega, pero ya no tan sorprendido por la actitud del sempai de su amigo, pues Morinaga ya le había explicado cómo era cuando se enojaba.

Internamente se preguntó cómo hacia su amigo para someterlo en la cama.

—Yo soy Tatsumi Souichi—se presentó mostrando cierta molestia por el omega, no le agradaba porque le había visto demasiado pegado a Morinaga y además le había llamado por su nombre de pila. Había notado demasiada confianza con su kohai.

—¿Sempai?

Souichi le hizo una señal al otro alfa dándole a entender que quería hablar a solas con él y que su amigo omega estaba sobrando en esa habitación. Morinaga le dijo algunas cosas a Masaki, este entendió y se despidió de ambos alfas dándoles la privacidad que buscaban.

Ya una vez solos, Souichi explotó

—¡¿Por qué le contaste nuestra situación a un omega?!, ¡¿en qué mierdas pensabas para dejarte morder por él?!—Gruñó mientras llenaba con sus feromonas toda la habitación—¡¿Tienes idea de lo pensaran los demás cuando te huelan?!

—Sempai, escucha...

Pero Souichi le interrumpió, no estaba de humor para escuchar alguna de las tonterías que planeara decir su kohai

—¡Ahora mismo te vas al baño y te sacas ese maldito aroma de omega!—le ordenó mientras señala la puerta y le fulminaba con la mirada—y no pienses en regresar hasta que ese olor desaparezca.

Souichi estaba enfadado, pero, sobre todo, se sentía traicionado, porque el oler un aroma que no le pertenece en el cuerpo de su kohai, asistente y alfa, le irritaba. Morinaga no tenía permitido llevar el aroma de cualquier fulano sin su permiso, y el aroma de omega de Masaki no era aceptado por su sensible olfato y por ende no debería mezclarse con el aroma de Morinaga, claro que no.

Era inaceptable.

Pero Tetsuhiro no compartía su opinión.

—No lo haré

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—estaba perdiendo la paciencia

—Lo que escuchaste, no pienso obedecerte esta vez, sempai

—¡¿Es que acaso te gusta ese omega o es esta tu maldita forma de molestarme por la omega que me estuvo siguiendo a todos lados?!, ¡responde maldita sea!

Dijo mientras sujetaba de manera brusca la camisa de su kohai, quería explicaciones porque se sentía extrañamente inseguro y eso no le gustaba.

Odiaba la inseguridad.

—Masaki-san es un buen amigo de mi ciudad natal, jamás lo usaría para molestarte—hablaba calmadamente mientras tomaba las manos de Souichi y las retiraba de su camisa—Yo te amo, no dudes de mis sentimientos.

Ante esas palabras, el alfa de cabellos largos se sonrojó, pero no se apartó del agarre de su kohai, se sentía extrañamente cómodo.

El alfa mas joven, al percatarse que su sempai había bajado su mal humor, se le acercó para poder abrazarlo con fuerza, acto que tomó desprevenido a Souichi, pero que no rechazó.

Souichi al estar tan cerca de su kohai pudo ver la marca en su cuello, esta se encontraba inflamada, esa marca era nueva, era la del omega pues podía sentir claramente su aroma en ella, entonces recordó la forma como los encontró.

—¿Sempai?

Morinaga no podía creer lo que su sempai estaba haciendo. Su Souichi estaba frotando su mejilla con la suya de una manera que daba a entender lo unidos que eran, pues lo hacía mientras soltaba sus feromonas. Eso le hizo feliz, era la primera vez que su amado alfa le brindaba ese tipo de cariño, uno que tanto anhelaba, así que correspondió el gesto de manera silenciosa, pues temía que su sempai se avergonzara de lo que estaba haciendo y saliera huyendo del lugar.

—Sem… pai…

Fue involuntario, pero la forma como llamó a Souichi hizo que este se tensara y su lado posesivo aumentara.

La voz ahogada de Morinaga le había encantado, esa manera de llamarle mientras jadeaba era una de sus debilidades, quería escuchar mas de esa exquisita voz, más, mucho más.

—Morinaga…

Este entendió lo que su alfa quería y no opuso resistencia, todavía era temprano y no habían muchos estudiantes, además que la habitación todavía se encontraba impregnada el aroma del omega, eso ayudaría a ocultar lo que iban hacer en esos momentos.

—Morinaga...

Fue lo último que escuchó el joven alfa antes de dejarse poseer por su sempai.

 **.**

 **.**

—En serio, ¡todavía no puedo entender cómo es que han ocultado su relación por cinco años si USTEDES FOLLAN COMO CONEJOS!— habló bastante sorprendido Masaki cuando entró al laboratorio nuevamente, el lugar apestaba a sexo.

—¡Cállate!, no hemos pedido tu opinión—Souichi respondió un tanto avergonzado por la forma como era observado por el omega, no había esperado que terminaría anudando a su asistente tres veces seguidas haciendo que irremediablemente el aroma a omega no fuera suficiente para ocultar lo sucedido en el laboratorio.

—Pero bien que pides mi ayuda para limpiar tus desastres carnales, ¿verdad?—se burló Masaki por lo gracioso de la situación mientras limpiaba el piso del laboratorio, ni loco se acercaría a esa mesa de trabajo.

—¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda!, ¡fue Morinaga el que lo hizo!

—Después de saciarte con su cuerpo…

—¡Masaki-san!— gritó avergonzado Morinaga por lo atrevido que era su amigo con sus comentarios y también porque no quería que se armara una verdadera pelea ente su sempai y el omega—

Souichi quiso gritarle al omega, pero la mirada severa de su kohai lo detuvo, no quería pelear con él, no después de haberlo hecho suyo de una manera tan sublime, quería volver a repetirlo, le había encantado las expresiones de placer que hacia Morinaga mientras lo embestía sobre la mesa.

—Calma tus hormonas, Tatsumi-san—las palabras del omega hicieron volver a la realidad al alfa de cabellos largos sacándolo de sus sucios recuerdos—si sigues con eso no podremos eliminar por completo el aroma a sexo de esta habitación.

Ese comentario hizo enrojecer todo el rostro de Souichi, incluso sus orejas habían cambiado de color por lo avergonzado que se sentía, él no se consideraba un alfa pervertido, pero desgraciadamente sus acciones lo habían dejado mal parado frente a Masaki. Pero aun así frunció el ceño tratando de no verse expuesto.

Tanto Souichi como Masaki estaban limpiando el lugar todo bajo la atenta mirada de Morinaga quien trataba de no moverse demasiado de la silla donde se encontraba incómodamente sentado, pues le dolía su cuerpo por tanto ejercicio sexual con su sempai.

Ya una vez terminada la limpieza, Masaki comenzó a dejar su aroma en Morinaga, este se había limpiado lo mejor que pudo, pero todavía habían quedado restos del aroma de su sempai, este observaba con sus manos hechas puño el intercambio de aromas de Masaki y Morinaga, quería detenerlos, pero sabía que si lo hacía se estaría exponiendo su relación con su kohai.

Y eso era algo que no quería que fuera revelado, así que no le quedó mas que tragarse sus celos mientras los observaba.

—Ya terminé, con esto los demás no sospecharan que se han acostado.

Y era cierto, Souichi podía oler nuevamente el aroma de omega en su kohai, ese aroma que había deseado borrar con tanto esfuerzo y que por eso había sometido a Morinaga varias veces en la mesa de trabajo. Ahora no se sentía feliz con el resultado.

Masaki nuevamente se despidió de ambos alfas, estos decidieron seguir con los trabajos pendientes en completo silencio, eso debido a lo avergonzados que todavía se sentían.

En el transcurso del día, Souichi se percató de las miradas insistentes que los demás le hacían a su kohai, al principio decidió no darles importancia, pero cuando escuchó de unos estudiantes que Morinaga se había enlazado con un omega, fue que entendió.

El aroma de Masaki había funcionado.

Nadie de la facultad le culpaba de la notoria marca en el cuello de su kohai, pero habían comenzado a relacionar a Morinaga con Masaki, ahora todos los estudiantes creían que ellos eran pareja.

" _Morinaga-kun, no sabía que te gustaban los omegas posesivos"_

" _Es el chico rubio que vimos hoy, ¿verdad?, se nota que te quiere mucho"_

" _¿De dónde lo sacaste?, omegas de este tipo hay pocos"_

" _Si te has dejado morder siendo tú un alfa, ¿quiere decir que vas en serio con él?"_

" _¿Piensas tener cachorros con él más adelante?"_

" _¿Cómo se llama?"_

—¡Ya cállense!—

El grito de Souichi hizo que los jóvenes que estaban rodeando a Morinaga dejaran de hablar y se asustaran por el aura y las feromonas que el alfa de cabellos largos comenzaba a soltar con clara intención de ahuyentarlos. Ellos no entendían a qué se debía el mal humor de ese alfa quien siempre parecía ignorar a los demás estudiantes, hasta ahora. Tatsumi, a pesar de ser un alfa con un carácter fuerte, no soportó ser el centro de atención y se fue corriendo al laboratorio siendo seguido por su preocupado asistente quien trataba inútilmente de llamar su atención.

Morinaga tenía un mal presentimiento y eso le estaba perturbando.

Souichi se sentía igual o peor que su kohai

Ambos de manera instintiva sentían que su vínculo se estaba debilitando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo se verá el final.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen la tardanza, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta extraña historia n_n**

 **Quiero agradecerles queridos lectores por dedicarle un tiempo a esta pequeña historia, me hace feliz saber que ha gustado. Los reviews en FanFiction, en wattpad y también los que me dejan en facebook me gustan mucho leerlos.**

 **Gracias también por los que dan su voto, fav y follow.**

 **Querida Hikaru, gracias por escuchar mis delirios y también por darme tus puntos de vista con respecto a la historia.**

 **Gracias también a Aurora-san y a Vesania-san, ya no platicamos con la misma frecuencia que antes, pero disfruto mucho de las conversaciones que tenemos. Espero que les guste este capítulo n_n**

 **.**

 **Segunda parte: Familia**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días iban pasando y la situación de los dos jóvenes alfas no mejoraba y es que a pesar de conseguir ocultar bien sus aromas después de los encuentros sexuales, los murmullos que se escuchaban en la facultad causaba que el mal humor de Souichi aumentara con los días y que nuevos intercambios de palabras se dieran en la singular pareja.

Morinaga era paciente, pero a veces él mismo se preocupaba por eso, el enojo, la ira, pero sobretodo los celos que Souichi mostraba hacían que el ambiente que los rodeaba fuera asfixiante, tenso, cansado, agotador, más cuando se encontraban acompañados de cierto omega rubio.

—Sempai, ¡no debiste tratar de esa manera a Masaki-san!—regañaba Morinaga a su colérico alfa quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, ambos se encontraban en el apartamento del menor de los dos.

—¡Y tú no debiste de ocultarme que él fue tu omega!— gruñó, estaba molesto, no sabía exactamente por qué se sentía así.—¿acaso no pensabas decírmelo?, ¿lo querías mantener en secreto?—Le cuestionó mientras se giraba para mirarlo de frente, quería ver algún rastro de culpabilidad en su kohai, algo que le dijera que se lamentaba de ocultarle cosas.

—¡Claro que no!, solo olvidé mencionarlo, no pensé que te molestarías por eso…

—¡Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso, Morinaga!— gritó con toda la furia que había estado acumulando las últimas horas desde que se enteró de la antigua relación de su kohai, pero lo que más le frustraba era la forma como se había enterado—si no hubiera escuchado tu absurda plática con Yamaguchi estoy seguro que no me lo habrías contado de todos modos.

—Sempai…

—¡Ya estoy harto, Morinaga, ya no soporto esta situación!—dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos y se sentaba en el sillón más cercano que había en la habitación—tal vez lo mejor sea acabar con esto… deberíamos terminar…

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡no, sempai!— gritó asustando al rubio-platinado quien se sorprendió el ver el rostro lleno tristeza de su asistente, este rara vez dejaba ver sus emociones a pesar de lo sentimental que era—no quiero que terminemos, quiero seguir a tu lado…

—Pero no está funcionando y lo sabes bien, además, lo que tenemos no se debió dar desde un principio. —dijo tomando las manos de su kohai, este le miraba como diciéndole que se equivocaba—somos alfas, ambos varones, y lo que hemos estado haciendo no es correcto…

No es correcto, es antinatural, eso es lo que entendió el alfa de cabellos azulados, le dolió escucharlo nuevamente.

—Me rechazas porque no soy un omega que pueda darte descendencia, ¿es por eso?— habló indignado mientras se soltaba del agarre de su sempai de una manera algo brusca—hemos estado cinco años, ¡CINCO AÑOS! y no puedo creer que todavía pienses que lo nuestro es un pecado.

—¡Eso no es lo que dije!

—Pues es eso lo que me has hecho entender— suspiró con frustración, realmente le dolía que su sempai tuviera una mente tan cerrada después de lo que habían compartido. Eso solo le hizo pensar que su amado alfa se avergonzaba de él, no importaba cuanto lo negara, sus palabras y sus acciones a lo largo de los años le habían hecho entender eso. Realmente dolía.

Souichi quería decirle que se equivocaba, que no era lo que pensaba, pero las palabras no le salían, no sabía como quitar esa mirada traicionada de su kohai sin cambiar la decisión que ya había tomado.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Souichi se levantó de su sitio y salió del apartamento no sin antes decir un _"Lo siento"_ antes de cerrar la puerta.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar el rostro del joven alfa, este trataba de calmarse, pero no podía, sentía mucho dolor.

" _¡Un alfa nunca debe llorar, Tetsuhiro!"_

Recordó las palabras de su padre y después todas las enseñanzas que recibió para ser un buen alfa para la familia Morinaga, eso siempre le servía para controlar sus emociones, para no dejarse llevar por ellas, siempre tratando de ser más racional y no tan sentimental, pero esta vez no podía.

El saber que ya no podría tener a su sempai le había hecho que se quebrara y que por fin soltara todas las lágrimas que había estado guardando en un fuerte llanto. Él no tenía permitido llorar porque eso era mostrar debilidad, eso era lo que le habían enseñado, por eso siempre se mostraba fuerte, aunque por dentro llorara, rara vez se mostraba vulnerable, solo una sonrisa triste lo delataba frente a su sempai, ese que ahora había dado por terminado su relación y por el cual sus ojos no dejaran de llorar porque el dolor que tenía en su pecho era demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte y doloroso.

Estaba sintiendo su vínculo romperse.

Por esa noche dejaría de ser el alfa que sus padres habían querido que fuera, esa noche se permitiría ser solo aquel jovencito enamorado que tenía mucho miedo de no poder recuperar a su amor.

Porque quería tenerlo a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

Souji desde que vio entrar a su hijo a la casa supo que algo malo le había pasado, desde que había decidido tomarse un descanso de sus investigaciones y quedarse en casa para pasar mas tiempo con su familia, pudo percatarse que el estado de ánimo de su hijo mayor iba cambiando de mal a peor, por un momento pensó que se debía a la plática en la que le daba a entender que debía estar buscando una pareja porque Souichi había mostrado desagrado a dicha proposición incluso furia cuando le presentó a la hija de un buen amigo de trabajo.

El enojo era el que le dominaba últimamente, pero ahora podía ver que era la tristeza lo que estaba sintiendo su hijo.

—Sou-kun…

El nombrado no le escuchó, su mente se encontraba perdida en los recuerdos y en las palabras que le había dicho a su kohai. Había terminado con él porque creía que era lo mejor, pero mientras iba de regreso a casa sus ojos habían comenzado a salir lágrimas sin su permiso, había estado llorando de manera silenciosa, de manera amarga.

Incluso ahora seguía llorando sin importarle que su padre le estuviera viendo. Se sentía avergonzado, pero el dolor era más fuerte que su vergüenza.

—Estoy bien, viejo, no quiero hablar de eso—el alfa menor sospechaba lo que su padre quería preguntar, no estaba de ánimos para conversar, además que ese era un problema que solo le concernía a Morinaga y a él—me voy a dormir—fue lo último que dijo ignorando las quejas y las preguntas que vinieron de su padre.

Quería estar solo y convencerse una vez mas que su decisión había sido la correcta, aunque doliera.

Su relación estaba destinada a fracasar desde un principio.

 **.**

 **.**

Masaki se asustó cuando entró al apartamento y lo encontró hecho un desastre, como si un tornado hubiese pasado y arrasado el lugar dejando en medio de todo a su amigo el cual parecía mirar hacia la nada con su rostro manchado por las lágrimas las cuales ya se habían secado.

—¿Tetsuhiro?—

El nombrado no le respondió, era como si lo hubiese ignorado o simplemente no le había escuchado.

El omega se acercó a su amigo, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, así que apenas se puso en frente del alfa, le secó sus lágrimas y le abrazó mientras liberaba un poco de sus feromonas para relajarlo. Ante este acto, Morinaga reaccionó y ocultó su cabeza en el cuello del omega justo donde se encontraba su glándula, el aroma suave y dulce de Masaki poco a poco lo iban calmando.

—Lo siento…—fue lo que susurró Masaki mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amigo—si no hubiera venido a pedirte ayuda no estarías peleado con tu sempai.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, antes de que llegaras, las discusiones con mi sempai ya eran constantes, que él decidiera terminar conmigo iba a pasar tarde o temprano, ya lo veía venir.

—¿No vas a pelear por él?, ¿te vas a rendir?, ¡¿piensas aceptar esta situación?!— cuestionó el omega, él no podía concebir la idea de que Morinaga decidiera tirar la toalla con Tatsumi,

—¡No!— exclamó mientras se separaba del abrazo protector de Masaki a quien asustó pues lo tomó totalmente desprevenido—pienso recuperarlo, ¡quiero recuperarlo!, puede que sempai se niegue, pero no me daré por vencido.

Masaki sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo, le animaba saber que Morinaga iba a hacer lo posible por tener de vuelta a ese temperamental alfa, pero una duda lo atacó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaste marcharse sin aclarar la situación?, es obvio que él piensa que todavía puede haber algo entre nosotros—hablaba mientras recordaba todas las miradas desafiantes que Tatsumi le dirigía, era obvio para el omega que el sempai lo consideraba un intruso.—es mejor que hables cuanto antes con él para evitar que siga malinterpretando tu protección hacia mi persona.

—Por ahora creo que lo mejor es que mantenga distancia con él, sempai se enojaba conmigo por cualquier cosa, por cualquier tema— suspiró, quería tener a su sempai, pero sentía que tenia que resolver un problema a la vez—tu eres mi prioridad Masaki-san—para después sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza—mi prioridad está contigo y con tu cachorro.

Ante esas palabras, el omega, de manera instintiva, comenzó a acariciar su vientre el cual todavía se mostraba plano, pero sería cuestión de tiempo para que se comenzara a ver su embarazo.

—¿Cómo fue que…?

—Mientras dormías me di cuenta del cambio en tu aroma, estaba más dulce de lo normal, antes no lo había notado—respondió, no había sido fácil para él tratar de ocultar lo que sospechaba—aunque todavía no entiendo por qué querías ocultármelo, ¿no confías en mí?

—No es eso, yo recién me di cuenta de mi estado hace dos días, estaba tan triste por mi pelea con Kunihiro que no había puesto atención a mi propio aroma, fue una omega la que se dio cuenta cuando fui a comprar algunos víveres, decidí ir al hospital y el doctor me hizo las pruebas dando como resultado que estoy embarazado de casi dos semanas.

—Trataré de comunicarme con mi hermano, se está tardando demasiado en venir a buscarte.

—Tal vez ya no le intereso…

Morinaga comenzó a consolar a su amigo, se había dado cuenta que estaba mas sensible de lo normal y ahora tenía la certeza de que la causa era por el embarazo. Su lado protector le decía que tenía que cuidar al omega y al futuro cachorro. No iba permitir que nadie los lastimara.

Ni siquiera su sempai.

Ambos jóvenes después de darse cuenta de que la sala del apartamento seguía hecha un desastre, comenzaron a limpiar, el alfa al principio se había negado a que el omega le ayudara, pero este se negó y siguió limpiando con el ceño fruncido, pues de alguna manera se había ofendido con la sobre protección de su amigo.

—¡Estoy embarazado, no inválido!

El alfa se había asustado al ver molesto a Masaki, por eso dejó de insistirle.

Al día siguiente, en la universidad, Morinaga fue rumbo al laboratorio sabiendo que este se encontraría vacío. Había recibido un mensaje de su sempai el cual decía que no iba a asistir y que se hiciera cargo de los experimentos.

—Me está evitando— susurró a pesar de saber que se encontraba solo en la habitación.

Resignado trató de concentrarse en el trabajo pendiente y en sus cursos, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, su mente solo le traía el recuerdo de aquella discusión en que su sempai decidió terminar con él.

 **.**

 **.**

Souichi no se sentía con ánimos, ya llevaba una semana así, desde aquella discusión que tuvo con Morinaga sólo se dedicaba a encerrarse en su habitación apenas llegaba de la universidad, incluso sus amados experimentos no lo emocionaban, no tenía motivación y le dolía aun mas ver a su kohai tan pendiente del omega.

—Después de todo, Masaki es mas importante que yo— susurró con voy cansada y triste, no había pensado que dolería tanto el no tener a Morinaga cerca, cuando él solo giraba alrededor suyo, ahora toda su atención iba dirigida al omega.

Morinaga ya no le hablaba como antes, solo lo necesario, parecía bastante apático al inicio cuando lo vio después de faltar un día a la universidad, sabía que había sido muy cobarde de su parte ausentarse, pero es que no quería que viera lo mucho que había llorado por la decisión de terminar con él.

Se había dicho muchas veces que era lo mejor para los dos, que ya era hora que enderezaran sus vidas, no podían seguir manteniendo una relación enfermiza como la que tenían.

Una relación de dos alfas machos estaba condenada a fracasar, lo había escuchado muchas veces desde pequeño por sus profesores, y él creía firmemente en eso o eso era lo que quería creer.

" _Tal parece que Tetsuhiro será padre"_

—¡Maldición!— gruñó al recordar el chisme que Yamaguchi le había contado cuando fue a preguntar por el paradero de su kohai, este últimamente salía temprano.—¡Él no puede!…. no él…

" _Lo entenderá cuando lo vea, ese chico, Masaki, huele a embarazado"_

No quería creerle, era absurdo, no podía ser cierto, ¿tan rápido Morinaga se había olvidado de él?, ¿lo había cambiado?, ¿o lo hacía como una forma de venganza?

" _Hace poco vi a Morinaga-kun y estaba acompañado de un joven omega, ambos se veían muy felices, hacen una bonita pareja y estoy feliz por él, Sou-kun, tu amigo es un buen chico y merece toda la felicidad del mundo y querer formar su propia manada. Realmente me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo en vez de pasar horas en la universidad y mantenerte aislado de los demás, no me gusta verte tan solo y triste, hijo…"_

—¡No es justo!, ¡¿por qué me siento tan miserable?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA?!— Gritó mientras tiraba sus apuntes y algunas muestras al piso, no entendía el por qué de tanto dolor. Su kohai se había mostrado distante los primeros días, después le había comenzado hablar, pero ahora respetando su espacio personal como si entendiera que ya no le pertenecía, y eso dolía mas que cualquier golpe.

Esa amabilidad lo estaba lastimando, pero al mismo tiempo le daba esperanzas de recuperarlo, porque ahora que había experimentado el sentimiento de la ruptura con la única persona que le estimaba a pesar de su mal carácter, quería tenerlo de vuelta, había cometido un error al terminar con él sin intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos, no había escuchado sus razones, además que Morinaga hacia tiempo que quería tener una relación formal con él. Su kohai se había cansado de ocultarse bajo la fachada de amigos, y la verdad, él también lo había hecho.

El escuchar de su padre que estaba feliz de que Morinaga estuviera saliendo con un omega, le enfadaba. Muchas veces estuvo tentado en callarle y gritarle que Morinaga era suyo, que su cuerpo no le pertenecía a nadie, que ese omega solo era una ex pareja y un viejo amigo de su kohai, que este solo estaba enamorado de él, solo de él, de un alfa y no de un omega.

Quería reclamarlo nuevamente y esta vez dejar en claro a su padre y a los amigos de Morinaga, a todos, que él le pertenecía, su alfa interno así lo quería y estaba de acuerdo con eso. Solo con tener de vuelta su amistad no le satisfacía, no era suficiente, quería más, ahora entendía mejor lo que Morinaga había sentido cada vez que iba a las reuniones familiares, el esconder lo que eran realmente, lo que habían sido, era frustrante.

No eran solo amigos, no habían sido amantes, eran pareja, todavía lo sentía así. Había tenido una relación de pareja con él, durante cinco años habían compartido tantas cosas, no era solo sexo lo que habían experimentado, hacían el amor, se dedicaban miradas llenas de cariño y disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro mientras se frotaban las mejillas.

Recordaba que Morinaga le invitaba a salir, salidas que rechazó muchas veces porque no quería que los descubrieran, y ahora deseaba tener, aunque sea una salida a un parque cercano por el solo hecho de tener un poco mas de tiempo con su kohai, lo extrañaba.

Deseaba tenerlo de vuelta para poder besarlo… ¿besarlo?

—¿Acaso yo estoy…—comenzó a titubear tratando de completar la pregunta que últimamente le estaba pasando por la mente, cuestionándole—… enamorado?

Se sonrojó cuando logró terminar la pregunta y se ruborizó aun mas cuando supo la respuesta.

Estaba enamorado y ahora se daba cuenta de ello, algo que no le hizo sentir bien porque no tenía a su kohai tan cerca como quisiera, porque temía que los sentimientos de su querido alfa ya hubiesen cambiando. No quería eso, el solo pensarlo un sentimiento de amargura le torturaba porque él había terminado su relación con Morinaga pensando que era lo mejor, lo mejor para ambos…

—Maldición, ¡¿en qué demonios estuve pensando todo este tiempo?!—ya no aguanta más, necesitaba verlo, quería disculparse, no por haber roto con su kohai, sino por todas la tonterías que había tenido que soportar Morinaga cada vez que este le pedía una explicación para ocultarse.

" _Te avergüenzas de mí, de lo que tenemos, sempai…"_

—Eso no es así, Morinaga…

Vio la hora en su celular, todavía faltaba para que su kohai llegara, este le había dicho que estaría en el laboratorio alrededor de las tres de la tarde una vez que terminara de resolver algunos asuntos.

Souichi tenía el presentimiento de que esos asuntos eran el omega Masaki quien se encargaba de impregnar todavía con su aroma de omega a Morinaga a pesar que eso ya no era necesario. La marca en el cuello de Morinaga ya había desaparecido por completo así como cualquier rastro de que alguna vez él le perteneció a Souichi.

Tatsumi, completamente frustrado, comenzó a limpiar el desastre que había dejado por su arranque de cólera mientras pensaba como hablarle a su kohai y decirle sobre lo que había descubierto.

Después de limpiar, se dirigió a la cafetería a comprarse algo para almorzar, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro una vez que se ubicó en una solitaria mesa. No le gustaba comer solo, se había acostumbrado a tener siempre a Morinaga haciéndole alguna plática mientras comían. Durante cinco años, su único amigo le había acompañado a la hora de comer. Comenzó a comer sus alimentos de mala gana, se le había ido el apetito, pero aun así se obligó hacerlo, no quería recibir nuevamente un regaño de su kohai por no comer adecuadamente.

Aunque eran esos regaños que le hacían saber que todavía era importante para Morinaga.

—¿Cuándo me volví tan dependiente a él?— se preguntó mientras dejaba su charola con su almuerzo a medio terminar para dirigirse al laboratorio a esperar por su asistente.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, pudo percibir un aroma que tanto le gustaba, el aroma de su asistente era dulce la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en ocasiones podía volverse amargo. Era extraño que le atrajera ese olor a chocolate que su kohai desprendía, él no era un amante de los dulces y sin embargo en su kohai hacía una excepción.

Comenzó a caminar mas de prisa para poder verlo, tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que preguntarle, deseaba saber de sus propios labios que el hijo que esperaba Masaki no era suyo. Tenía que acabar con esa tortura que se lo estaba comiendo vivo y sabía que el único que podía acabar con esa agonía era su kohai.

—¿Morinaga…?— preguntó antes de tocar la manija de la puerta cuando sintió que el aroma de su kohai se volvía cada vez más pesado, algo o alguien le había hecho enfadar. Era raro ver a Morinaga molesto, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo solo un par de veces lo vio enojado, pero esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba bastante alterado.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejar las cosas así?!, ¡él te necesita!, ¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRLO!—gritaba completamente cabreado el joven alfa de cabellos azules a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea—

Souichi entró algo asustado cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos de su kohai, quería saber quien era la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono para hacerle enojar de esa manera. Quería calmarlo, pero decidió quedarse callado y tratar de averiguar lo que sucedía escuchando la discusión de su joven alfa.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ¡¿Cómo puedes creerles a ellos primeros y no a tu omega?!, ¡sabes bien lo mucho que a ellos le desagradan Masaki-san!

Al sempai se le erizó la piel cuando escuchó el nombre del omega, entendió que la discusión se debía en gran parte a él.

—Si en verdad crees que Masaki-san sería capaz de hacerte eso, entonces ¡NO MERECES SER LLAMADO SU ALFA!—sentenció con enojo Morinaga sin todavía percatarse que era escuchado por su sempai—Masaki-san se merece un mejor alfa, uno que confíe en él y que le escuche… yo puedo cumplir muy bien con eso.

Esas palabras fueron puñales para Souichi, no pudo evitar agitarse, trató de recuperar la compostura y no derrumbarse ahí mismo ante la declaración de su kohai.

—¡ **NO TIENES DERECHO HACERLO, NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, TETSUHIRO!**

Souichi se sorprendió de las palabras que pudo escuchar de la persona con la que discutía su asistente, estaban llenas de rabia, pero sobre todo de indignación.

—Si realmente me crees capaz, entonces ¡VEN A GRITÁRMELO EN LA CARA!— gruñó el kohai—Estoy cansado de que te ocultes, ¡GOLPÉAME SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES!, ¡PERO VEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ!—rugió, estaba furioso y frustrado por todo lo que había tenido que soportar, pero lo que mas le dolía era ver a su amigo debilitarse.—Masaki-san te necesita… — susurró cuando se dio cuenta que le habían cortado.—Maldición…

—¿Morinaga?

—¡¿Sempai?!, ¡¿desde cuándo estás ahí?!

—Eso no importa, ¿qué era toda esa plática?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, todavía le afectaba las feromonas que su kohai había desplegado a causa del enojo, pero también por las declaraciones que había soltado su kohai acerca del omega

—No es algo que te involucre, sempai, esto es un asunto que debo resolver por mi cuenta.

—Te equivocas, si el asunto tiene que ver con el omega, entonces también es mi problema

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

—Desde que llegó, solo nos ha ocasionado problemas, hizo que me molestara su presencia, su aroma en ti es demasiado molesto.

—¿Te preocupa que tenga impregnado su olor?, ¿solo eso?, hay cosas mas importantes de qué preocuparse— suspiró con frustración

—¡ENTONCES DÍMELO Y NO TE LO GUARDES!, estoy cansado de discutir, es lo único que hemos estado haciendo y yo ya no quiero eso, no me gusta esa distancia que nos hemos tomado.

Las palabras del alfa de cabellos largos le sorprendieron, pero trató de no demostrarlo, no quería crear falsas esperanzas, así que atacó de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, con preguntas directas.

—Sempai, ¿tú fuiste quien dijo que era lo mejor para los dos?— preguntó con molestia en su voz con tintes de tristeza.—A pesar que te pedí que no lo hicieras, no me hiciste caso—

—¡ESO LO SÉ!— gritó, le molesta recordar esa discusión— tomé una decisión apresurada sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias creyendo que el dolor que sentía lo superaría y que con solo tener tu amistad sería suficiente, pero…—se sentía frustrado e intimidado por la mirada sería de su kohai—… me equivoqué— miró seriamente a Morinaga el cual había suavizado su mirada, eso le hizo sentir seguridad en lo que iba decir a continuación—me duele pero también me enoja porque no me insististe como siempre, me dejaste ir y aunque una parte de mí agradecía que apoyaras mi postura, otra se molestaba porque te rindieras tan rápido… no sé como debería explicarlo… ni yo entiendo bien lo que siento en su totalidad… es tan contradictorio que…

—…te asusta— completó el peliazul haciendo que Souichi le mirara de manera interrogante—una vez me sentí así, es una sensación terrible, esa inseguridad es molesta, te hace preguntar si lo que estas haciendo es lo correcto o lo mejor que te puede haber sucedido, o si es algo pasajero que pronto pasará a segundo plano— apenas terminó de hablar, se sentó en una de las sillas, estaba algo agotado, pero curiosamente en ese momento teniendo a su sempai al frente sentía que las cosas iban a mejorar—eso fue lo que sentí cuando te conocí, sempai.

—¿Tú también?—el sempai no lo podía creer, en todo el tiempo que conocía a Morinaga le veía como alguien bastante seguro de sus sentimientos, de que era lo que quería—entonces cuando me dijiste que… me amabas… ¿era mentira?

—¿Recuerdas cuándo te lo dije?, no fue algo de una noche—sonrió

Eso era cierto, Souichi recordó que después de su primer encuentro comenzaron a esquivarse como si fueran una plaga, un pecado estar en el mismo lugar, y aunque inicialmente sintió alivio el no tenerlo cerca, después un extraño sentimiento de frustración comenzó a nacer en su interior, su celo se estaba acercando y a causa de eso sus hormonas estaban mas alborotadas de lo normal haciendo que inconscientemente siguiera con la mirada lo que hacia Morinaga, y cuando este fue elegido para ser su asistente por insistencia del profesor Fukushima, comenzó a vigilarlo. Se sentía un maldito acosador, pero gracias a eso descubrió donde vivía y que se encontraba soltero. Morinaga era un alfa sin vínculo y eso hizo que su alfa interno lo deseara más, tanto así que su celo se terminó adelantando con unas dos semanas de anticipación teniendo como resultado que tomara a su kohai en el pequeño apartamento donde este vivía y se apareara con él todo lo que duraba su periodo de celo.

Si eso era una especie de venganza contra su kohai por el primer encuentro que habían tenido, entonces lo había conseguido porque se descubrió así mismo lo poderoso que sentía al someterlo mientras lo hacia gemir de placer. Se sintió invencible, que tenía el control sobre ese cuerpo y no él sobre el suyo.

Pero cuando el efecto del celo terminó y la cordura volvió, se comenzó a cuestionar por sus acciones y por primera vez tuvo miedo de que el chico de quien se había aprovechado para calmar su calentura, le odiara.

—Me lo dijiste casi medio año después de comenzar a frecuentarnos, creí que te habías enfermado cuando me lo dijiste, no podía creer en tus palabras, no cuando yo me había aprovechado de ti…— habló el alfa de cabellos largos

—¿Cómo tienes la certeza de que fue así y no al revés?, yo no soy tan débil como para no poder defenderme de un ataque

—¿Qué me tratas de decir?— preguntó desconcertado— ¡estás diciendo que lo planeaste!—

—No, pero fue gracias a tu celo que pude tenerte de vuelta, pude haberme defendido, pude haberte golpeado, te dije que sé defenderme, pero permití que me tomaras, quería sentir nuevamente tu calor y me importaba un comino la posición en la que podría obtenerlo.— confesó mirando tristemente a su querido sempai—después de eso me aproveché de la culpa que sentías para acercarme a ti y poder conocerte realmente, poco a poco te fuiste ganando mi confianza y tú mi afecto. Me di cuenta que no era solo calentura ni el probar algo diferente lo que me hacia querer permanecer a tu lado—dijo bajando la mirada mientras miraba sus manos, se sentía extrañamente indefenso en esos momentos— yo me estaba enamorando de ti, ya no era solo atracción ni un simple gustar, realmente me estaba enamorando de ti, por eso cuando nos volvimos acostar, te dije que te amaba, lo dije sin pensarlo, era mis sentimientos los que salieron de mis labios sin mi permiso, temía tu rechazo, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo—levanto nuevamente su mirada, esta vez conectando directamente con la mirada miel del otro alfa— pensé que ese día sería la última vez que me dejarías tenerte…

—Morinaga… yo...—Souichi no sabía que responder antes las palabras de su kohai, era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte al confesar sus sentimientos. Siempre creyó que él era el único que tenía dudas por la extraña relación que habían formado, él único que tenía los pies en el suelo, el que pensaba que tarde o temprano iban a superar esa confusión que sentían, no se había puesto a pensar que su kohai había pasado por la misma incertidumbre—yo no sabía que te habías sentido así, nunca me lo habías mencionado.

—En todos estos años no hemos hablado de nuestro temores, de nuestras inseguridades, hemos preferido guardarlos y solo cuando las cosas se salen de nuestro control, atacamos, discutimos, no nos ponemos a platicarlo calmadamente— suspiró nuevamente—las palabras de Souji-san me molestaron mucho, ¿sabes?, hizo que mi paciencia se agotara de inmediato y que mis inseguridades salieran a flote—sonrió con burla por lo patético que se sentía—ya me era imposible seguir esperando a que aceptaras ser mi pareja formal, mi novio, mi alfa. Tal vez por eso me siento tan cansado e irritado…

Souichi ya no quería seguir escuchando más, así que se acercó a su cabizbajo asistente, le tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y lo besó, ya no soportaba verlo sentirse tan miserable como si todo fuera su cumpla, ambos la tenían, cinco años eran mas que suficientes para haberse dado cuenta de lo que compartían, Morinaga lo había captado mas rápido, en cambio él tuvo que esperar a sentir el sentimiento de la ruptura para darse cuenta de ello. No le parecía justo.

—Morinaga, yo ya no quiero sentirme como un extraño frente a ti, tampoco quiero que me trates como solo un amigo, es realmente molesto

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, sempai, qué es lo que esperas de mí?—

—Quiero que… que lo intentemos… ya no mas secretos entre nosotros, quiero que cualquier duda que tengas, me lo digas, yo trataré de hacer lo mismo…— susurró en el oído de su kohai apenas decidió abrazarlo, le daba la impresión que su asistente se iba a caer dormido en cualquier momento.

—¿Me seguiré escondiendo bajo la fachada de ser solo un amigo?— preguntó mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su sempai, se sentía cómodo estando ahí.

—Sobre eso, dame un poco mas de tiempo, sé que es egoísta de mi parte el pedirte que me sigas esperando, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es nuevo para mí, tengo derecho a equivocarme, yo no tengo la misma capacidad que tú cuando a sentimientos se tratan.—le explicaba mientras llenaba con sus feromonas a su kohai esperando que este le comprendiera lo asustado que se encontraba, no quería equivocarse nuevamente, quería tener plena seguridad de sus sentimientos hacia su kohai. Que lo necesitaba porque lo amara y no porque se había vuelto dependiente de él.

—Seguiré esperando, entonces, esperaré a que me digas que me amas, un poco… mas no me hará daño…—apenas terminó de hablar se quedó dormido en los cómodos brazos de su sempai, esto hizo que Souichi se preocupara al inicio, pero después se percató del notorio cansancio que el rostro de su kohai reflejaba, tal parecía que no había dormido últimamente pues presentaba leves ojeras, además de la tristeza que podía observar en su cara le dio una idea de la constante presión que había tenido que soportar.

Recordó parte de la discusión que Morinaga había tenido por teléfono, se notaba que estaba claramente desesperado por hacer que el sujeto con el que discutía fuera a verle. Supuso que se trataba del alfa de Masaki y muy posiblemente el padre del cachorro. Todavía tenía muchas dudas que resolver, pero por ahora se conformaba con tener nuevamente a su Morinaga. Comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos para después bajarlo de la silla y acostarlo en sus piernas, quería disfrutar de la compañía de su alfa, los experimentos podían esperar.

—Esta vez no te enfrentaras a estos problemas solo, Morinaga.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya eran mas de las seis de la tarde y Souichi se encontraba esperando a que su kohai terminara de hablar con el beta que se encargaba de cuidar a Masaki para que este no se quedara solo cuando iba a universidad. Se sentía incomodo porque no sabía como tratar al omega que se encontraba sentado al frente suyo con una mirada llena de tristeza, no parecía el mismo chico que había visto la primera vez de cariñoso con su kohai, se veía tan diferente, mas vulnerable.

—¿Ya se amistaron?— preguntó el omega tomando por sorpresa al sempai de su amigo.—No estás obligado a responder, lo siento, es solo que yo…— trató de disculparse, no quería sonar un entrometido, pero le preocupaba su amigo, sentía gran culpa por la tristeza que le causaba.

—Morinaga y yo hemos decidido intentarlo nuevamente—respondió tratando de no sonar molesto con el omega—no ha sido tu culpa todo lo que hemos pasado.

—Tetsuhiro me dijo lo mismo, que yo no tenía la culpa, pero no puedo evitar culparme todo el tiempo cada vez que lo veía tan triste, sentía que le había arrebatado de su felicidad, me sentía tan responsable por todo que incluso tuve deseos de irme para que ustedes se amistaran nuevamente, pero al final no pude hacerlo, Tetsuhiro me detuvo, me rogó que no me fuera y yo me sentí tan vulnerable al verlo tan débil…

—¿Trataste de huir?, ¿adónde planeabas irte en tu estado?!— renegó, sabía que no debía molestarse con él, pero es que le reventaba el hígado la actitud cobarde que había tenido—Morinaga estaba en todo su derecho a preocuparse por ti, eres su amigo después de todo, alguien muy importante para él… por eso te eligió primero.

—Tu también eres importante, Tatsumi-san, el que Tetsuhiro haya decidido tomar como prioridad mi situación no hace que sus sentimientos hacia ti fueran inferiores, él te extrañaba mucho, por eso me sentía mal por él.— terminó de hablar mientras comenzaba a acariciar su vientre el cual se mostraba todavía plano, esa acción no pasó desapercibida por el alfa.

Souichi ya estaba al tanto de los problemas de Masaki, su kohai se había encargado de darle una larga explicación sobre los hechos, también sobre el embarazo de Masaki como del alfa de este. Decir que estaba enojado sería un eufemismo, se sentía furioso por todo lo que había tenido que soportar su asistente en menos de dos semanas, se encontraba en constante presión y a eso se le tenía que sumar el estado de salud del omega y el cachorro.

—Apenas vea a tu estúpido alfa, lo moleré a golpes— gruñó al terminar su amenaza

—Si es que aparece, él cree que mi hijo es de Tetsuhiro, sus padres se han encargado de envenenarlo para que me deje y busque a una mujer alfa a la altura de la familia Morinaga…

—Es un idiota—

Ya no hablaron más, poco después Morinaga apareció en la sala donde se encontraban Masaki y Souichi llamando la atención de ambos para después alistarse y ponerse en marcha al apartamento del alfa de cabellos azules. Todo el trayecto fue tranquilo, Masaki quería caminar y Morinaga no se opuso aunque estaba todavía preocupado por el ataque de pánico que había sufrido en el apartamento de Hiroto, este se había encargado de explicarle lo sucedido.

Su alfa interno le exigía cuidarlo, para él, Masaki era familia, manada, por eso se sentía impotente al no poder traer a su terco hermano para que viera con sus propios ojos el estado en que se encontraba Masaki. Por otra parte, Souichi se sentía celoso de las atenciones que recibía el omega de su kohai, pero trataba de no mostrarlo, en esos momentos lo que menos se necesitaba era un arranque de celos contra un omega que había sido abandonado por su propio alfa.

—Él necesita un cambio de ambiente, Morinaga, no puede seguir con esa actitud deprimente— habló el sempai después de dejar a Masaki en su habitación para que descansara.

—¿Qué me recomiendas?, ya se me agotaron todas las ideas, además que siento que abuso de mi amistad con Hiroto al pedirle que lo cuide cada vez que me voy a estudiar.

—Tengo una idea, espero que no te moleste

Morinaga no tenía idea de qué planeaba su sempai hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la familia Tatsumi con Masaki a su lado, este último se veía claramente desconcertado.

—Tatsumi-san, esto no es necesario, no quiero ocasionarle mas molestias.

—Entonces no preguntes y solo entra, ya les avisé a mi familia sobre tu situación.

Tanto Masaki como Morinaga se miraron preocupados por la actitud de Souichi, para después sonreír, ese alfa de cabellos largos era una caja llena de sorpresas sin lugar a dudas.

Una vez dentro de la casa y dar las respectivas presentaciones, Kanako, la hermanita alfa de Souichi, y Matsuda, la única mujer beta del lugar, comenzaron a platicar con un incómodo Masaki quien no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Pero que gracias a las atenciones de ambas mujeres hizo que pudiera relajarse y olvidarse temporalmente de sus propios problemas.

—Gracias, sempai, él se ve feliz, no sé cómo podré agradecértelo…

—No es necesario que lo hagas, esto también es una forma de disculpa por haberlo tratado mal aquella vez.

—Sempai...

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en su mundo disfrutando de su mutua compañía que no se habían percatado que cierto alfa rubio los había estado observando de forma analítica. Souji no podía quitar la mirada en esos dos, se había sorprendido cuando su hijo les dijo que pensaba traer a un omega a vivir a la casa, por un momento creyó que se había conseguido una pareja aunque con lo apresurado de la noticia pensó que su hijo se estaba obligando a sí mismo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber quien era el omega, pues él ya lo había visto acompañado de Morinaga haciendo que pensara que estaban saliendo.

Después de una breve explicación de parte de su hijo mayor entendió el enorme malentendido que había tenido al emparejar a Morinaga con el omega, además que comenzó a sospechar que algo se traía su hijo con el joven alfa de cabellos azules. Durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión pudo observar la mirada que su hijo le brindaba a Morinaga, también como este de manera sutil impregnaba con su aroma a su hijo haciendo que este se avergonzara, pero que no se negara a seguir recibiendo ese tipo de mimos.

Fue con todo eso que comprendió el por qué del mal humor Souichi cada vez que le mencionaba sobre que buscara una pareja o que su amigo se veía feliz con su pareja actual, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber herido de alguna forma a su hijo mayor con sus decisiones, él quería que su hijo fuera feliz y si su felicidad estaba al lado de Morinaga, no se opondría, era testigo de lo mucho que ese jovencito cuidaba de su temperamental hijo.

Pasaron un par de días desde que Masaki se mudó a la casa de los Tatsumi esperando con eso que dejara de estar deprimido, además de quitarle un peso de encima a Morinaga quien últimamente no había dormido por causa de la preocupación al ver su amigo hundirse en la tristeza.

—¿Por qué no acompañas a Morinaga-kun a su casa, Sou-kun?—fue la pregunta que Souji le hace a su hijo después de ver que este parecía buscar algún pretexto para mantener a Morinaga mas tiempo a su lado.—Tienes permiso de quedarte con él en su apartamento—sonrió

—¡Pero que locuras dices, viejo!—se sonrojó por el atrevido comentario de su padre, pero también porque quería pasar mas tiempo con su kohai, a penas y tenían tiempo para besarse, se habían dedicado a ponerse al día con los experimentos y en cuidar a Masaki, el omega había mostrado mejoría en su estado de ánimo, ya no había vuelto a tener otro ataque de pánico.—Tengo que quedarme a cuidar de un omega embarazado, además que tengo trabajos pendientes que terminar

—Esos trabajos los puedes hacer con ayuda de Tetsuhiro— habló una tercera voz interrumpiendo lo que iba a contestar el padre de Souichi—yo voy a estar bien, después de todo tengo a una pequeña alfa como niñera— rió ante lo último refiriéndose a Kanako quien había tomado bastante en serio su papel de alfa al cuidar de Masaki.

—Pero…

Trató de reclamar, pero tanto Masaki como Souji sacaron a Souichi de la casa ante la mirada estupefacta de Morinaga quien no había estado prestado atención a la conversación de esos tres debido a las extrañas preguntas de Kanako y Matsuda, parecían que buscaban retenerlo por algo, segundos después Morinaga también fue sacado de la casa diciéndole que se llevara a Souichi con él y que no lo trajera hasta al día siguiente, esto último fue dicho por un desvergonzado omega quien se rió ante las miradas abochornadas de su amigo y del sempai.

—¡¿Quién se cree ese Masaki para echarme así de mi propia casa?!—renegaba el alfa de cabellos largos mientras iba acompañando a su kohai al apartamento—Y lo peor es que mi propia familia estuvo de acuerdo, ¡rayos!

—No es tan malo, ahora podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos, sempai— sonrió coqueto haciendo sonrojar a Souichi.

Ambos siguieron su rumbo al apartamento el cual apenas pusieron un pie adentro comenzaron a besarse de manera desesperada, necesitaban sentirse, tenían tanto deseo de fundirse y unirse esa noche, así que sin perder tiempo se fueron a la habitación del mas joven de los dos para poder dejarse llevar por el sentimiento contenido. No tardaron en desvestirse y sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento se hundieron en la cama para comenzar un ritual que conocían bastante bien, pero que no dejaba de ser igual de adictivo que sus primeras veces juntos.

—Sempai… ¡ahhhh!—gimió con fuerza apenas terminó de enterrarse en el interior de su amado alfa, había extrañado esa calidez que solo su sempai le brindaba

—¡Aghh!¡Mori…nagahhh!—Souichi sentía que su interior se quemaba, era una sensación exquisita que solo quería experimentar con su kohai, su alfa—¡Alfa! ¡Alfa!

Ante ese llamado, Morinaga comenzó con las embestidas de maneras certeras buscando llenar de placer a aquel ser que tanto amaba, el que su querido sempai le llamara alfa con tanta pasión mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos le daba tanta vitalidad, tanta felicidad que no quería que se acabara nunca.

Souichi no podía dejar de gemir, el placer que estaba sintiendo era distinto a los anteriores encuentros que tuvo con su alfa, lo sentía más profundo, más suyo, que le pertenecía totalmente a tal grado que no quería despegarse de él, quería seguir disfrutando de esa unión tan especial.

—Te amo, sempai, ¡ahh! te amo demasiado ¡mgh! ¡Ahh!

—¡Aaahhhhhh!—Souichi llegó al orgasmo a los pocos segundos de escuchar las palabras llenas de amor de Morinaga, este le siguió un minuto después. Ambos quedaron sumamente agotados, pero con una increíble satisfacción y aunque el sempai no le respondió con un te amo a Morinaga antes de llegar al orgasmo, pudo de alguna manera transmitirle sus sentimientos en el momento que se aferró con toda la fuerza que pudo adquirir en esos momentos.

" _Yo también te amo, Morinaga, yo también…"_

El alfa de cabellos largos esperaba poder tener la valentía suficiente para poder decírselo en algún momento, pues sabía que eso haría muy feliz a su chico y él disfrutaba ver su sonrisa llena de vitalidad.

—Te lo diré, Morinaga, buscaré una forma de hacerlo.— susurró mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de su kohai.

 **.**

 **.**

—Tu hermano se está tardando en aparecer, tengo ganas de golpearlo—

—Lo sé, pero trata de no ser tan obvio, sempai—

La rutina de ambos jóvenes alfas había mejorado así como también su estado de ánimo el cual les facilitaba mucho su convivencia, en tan solo una semana se habían puesto al corriente el uno del otro de lo que no pudieron hacer en cinco años, sin duda una buena comunicación y menos horas de sexo era lo que necesitaban. Ambos habían caído en la cuenta que su relación se había basado más en tenerse en la cama y celarse que conocer la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Ahora tanto Souichi como Morinaga tenían la certeza de que sus sentimientos eran iguales, que tenían la misma fuerza y que harían lo posible de que esta no se debilitara.

—¿Ya terminaste con las anotaciones?

—Sí, realmente nos tomó bastante tiempo obtener el resultado deseado

—Eso se debía a que ninguno de los dos tenía cabeza para poder concentrarse— susurró con calma, se sentía tranquilo, concentrado y seguro, algo que conseguía cuando se encontraba con su kohai, su relación estaba yendo por un buen camino.

Morinaga no soportó más y se acercó a su amado para abrazarlo tomándolo por sorpresa solo unos segundos, Souichi se estaba acostumbrando a los actos impulsivos como esas muestras de cariño que recibía gustoso.

—Morinaga...

Tenían sus momentos de completa calma con solo permanecer abrazados, la disfrutaban aprovechando la privacidad que el laboratorio les brindaba.

Eran momentos como este que Souichi se preguntaba en qué se diferenciaba de una pareja tradicional, ambos eran alfas machos, ninguno de los dos podría llevar una cría en su vientre y sin embargo se complementaban de una manera que hubo un momento que le asustó porque temía que ese amor le estaba convirtiendo en alguien débil.

—Sempai...

Pero no, se sentía mas fuerte que nunca estando con su kohai, la debilidad solo aparecía cuando lo veía decaído, era normal preocuparse por el ser amado.

Ya eran alrededor de las cinco y ambos decidieron que sería todo por ese día, la salud del omega como su estado de ánimo estaban de vuelta si bien todavía tenía pequeños reflejos de tristeza cuando acariciaba su vientre de casi cuatro semanas, mostraba una mejor disposición en seguir adelante. Masaki ya no se sentía como un omega sin vínculo y sin manada.

—Volveré a llamar a mi hermano, todavía no puedo creer que haya decidido abandonar a su omega

—Eso no lo sabemos, recuerda que eso te lo dijo tus padres, no el idiota de tu hermano.

Los padres de Morinaga habían sido un problema mas intenso que la no presencia de Kunihiro, este no aparecía a pesar que habían acordado encontrarse hace dos días para tener una plática civilizada entre hermanos.

Souichi no comprendía que tenían en la cabeza los señores Morinaga para hacer pelear a ambos hermanos, porque esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado, deseaban tener de vuelta al hijo mayor para que cumpliera sus obligaciones como el primogénito de la familia Morinaga aunque eso significara sacrificar al menor de la familia.

—No te molestes con ellos, aunque no lo parezcan han sido buenos padres, tal vez lo único que realmente me molestó de ellos es que prefirieran la pureza de la casta alfa en los Morinaga.

—¿Es por eso que no veían con buenos ojos tu antiguo noviazgo con Masaki?

—Sí, porque enlazarme con un omega no garantiza que mis cachorros nacerán alfas—dijo con un toque de decepción en su voz—además que ellos veían a Masaki como una aberración debido a que nació omega a pesar de tener ambos padres alfas, lo consideran una vergüenza para la familia y lo culpan del divorcio de mi hermano.

—¡Tus padres también merecen que les dé un buen golpe!

—Sempai, ¡no puede solucionarlo todo con golpes!—dijo algo alarmado, pero después se relajó al ver el rostro serio de su alfa—Trata de no asustarme, no quiero que ellos te odien por mi culpa.

—Ellos tienen la culpa por no preocuparse por la felicidad de sus hijos y darle mayor prioridad a la casta alfa, ¡¿entendido?!

—¡Sí!

Todavía había cosas que no se habían aclarado del todo, como el hecho de que ahora que parecían tratarse como una pareja de verdad, lo mantenían en secreto, esto no se lo habían comunicado a ninguno de sus amigos, aunque Morinaga tenía la leve sospecha de que la familia Tatsumi ya estaba enterada de su noviazgo.

Ya estando a una cuadra de la casa Tatsumi, ambos pudieron captar algo raro en el ambiente, algo que no les gustó para nada, sentían el peligro y una invasión al territorio, sus sensibles olfatos le advertían de un intruso.

—¡ESPERA, MORINAGA!—

El nombrado no hizo caso, él sabía a quién pertenecía esa presencia, su alfa interno lo único que quería en esos momentos era verificar la seguridad de sus amigos, en especial del omega y del cachorro los cuales no deberían exponerse ante tan fuerte despliegue de feromonas alfa.

Souichi corrió detrás de su kohai al ver su semblante aterrado, supuso que conocía al causante de ese terrible aroma denso lleno de ira, un alfa molesto cerca de un omega indefenso no era un buen escenario, así que puso de su parte para llegar rápido a su casa, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a Masaki ni a ningún miembro de su familia.

Morinaga Kunihiro se encontraba dentro de la casa hecho una furia, su lado racional, su personalidad tranquila habían sido olvidados, se había dejado dominar por su lado animal, aquel que buscaba una explicación sin ningún tipo de tacto.

—¡Nii-san, detente!—fue el grito lleno de desesperación que escuchó Souichi apenas llegó alcanzar a su kohai, este se encontraba protegiendo con su cuerpo a Masaki quien se había quedado inmovilizado ante el mandato de su alfa, Kunihiro le había obligado a someterse—¡YA BASTA!, ¡NO VES QUE LOS LASTIMAS!

Pero Kunihiro no escuchaba, se había cegado por los celos, solo hacía caso a su enojo el cual pedía recuperar al omega traidor y castigarlo. Su alfa interno estaba fuera de control, sus feromonas estaban afectando seriamente a Masaki como a Kanako y a Matsuda, les había exigido disciplina con su voz de alfa, y ambas mujeres no podían hacerle frente ante tan fuerte poder.

—¡Kanako, Matsuda-san!— llamó con preocupación el sempai apenas entró a la casa, no podía creer lo indefensas que se veían ante el hermano de su kohai, ese alfa era un peligro en esos momentos, nunca antes había visto a un alfa tan enojado, y podía afirmar sin error a equivocarse que para Morinaga esta era la primera vez que veía realmente furioso a Kunihiro.—¡¿Dónde está papá?!

—Él salió a comprar unos dulces para Masaki-san—la pequeña alfa se encontraba asustada, trataba de no ponerse a llorar, no quería verse débil—no deberá en tardar, Souichi-nii-san.

Souichi iba a decirle algo a su hermana, pero su voz fue silenciada por los gritos de un alfa celoso.

—TETSUHIRO, ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARME DE ESTA MANERA?!

—¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!, ¡solo he protegido a Masaki-san!, ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESCUCHAS LAS MENTIRAS DE NUESTROS PADRES?!—trataba en entrar en razón a su hermano mayor mientras abrazaba a Masaki para brindarle seguridad en esos momentos. Un omega siendo sometido por su alfa era algo que no quería volver a ver.

—¡ELLOS NO MINTIERON AL DECIRME QUE MASAKI ESTABA PREÑADO!—dijo con veneno Kunihiro

—¡PERO SÍ AL DECIRTE QUE ESE HIJO ES DE MI ALFA!— gruñó el sempai para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kunihiro, se estaba hartando de oler sus feromonas, además que no le perdonaría haber puesto en peligro a su familia—¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL!, eres el hermano mayor de mi kohai, entonces comportarte como tal y deja de estar causando problemas—lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba enojado—escúchame bien, maldito, ese cachorro que lleva Masaki es tu hijo, ¡ES TUYO!, así que comienza a tomar responsabilidades con tu omega y discúlpate con mi familia por los problemas que has causado, hermano idiota.

Ante esas palabras, el alfa castaño pareció calmarse poco a poco y ponerse a pensar en sus acciones, había comenzado a tomar conciencia de lo que había hecho apenas detectó el olor a embarazado en Masaki, le había acusado de infiel sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, le había obligado a arrodillarse y mostrar su glándula omega, se sentía de lo peor.

—¿Masaki?—

El omega no le respondió, solo le miró unos segundos antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada, le había agarrado cierto miedo a su alfa y esto le entendió perfectamente Kunihiro.

Con ayuda de Souichi, Morinaga llevó a Masaki a la habitación que había servido de refugio y nido durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con la familia Tatsumi, todo se sumió en un incomodo silencio, ninguno de los presentes sabía que decir y que hacer, temían que cualquier desorden volvería a desencadenar el enojo del alfa castaño. Por otra parte, Kunihiro se sentía fuera de lugar, un completo intruso, tenía el deseo de huir, pero prefirió quedarse, tenía que ponerle fin a sus problemas con su omega, necesitaba pedirle disculpas a él y a todos los involucrados por su arrebato. Nunca pensó que se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente por sus emociones, se sentía un alfa demasiado débil.

Cuando Souji llegó a su casa se preocupó al ver el desorden en la sala, si bien ya no habían pruebas de que ahí ocurrió una breve pelea de alfas, el ambiente todavía se sentía fuera de lugar, no tuvo que preguntar para saber que el causante de ello era Kunihiro el cual se disculpó por los daños ocasionados.

Poco a poco el ambiente cálido del lugar comenzó a regresar.

—Lo siento, Tetsuhiro, me comporté como un verdadero imbécil—

—Disculpa aceptada—fue todo lo que dijo, le dolía un poco la mejilla, lugar donde su hermano le había golpeado cuando le alejó bruscamente de Masaki—golpeas duro, nii-san

—Pues tu sempai tiene mano pesada— habló mientras se sobaba la quijada—tiene mucha fuerza

—Y mas te vale que te comportes si no quieres recibir mas de mis golpes, hermano idiota—renegaba Souichi mientras le pasaba una pomada para la hinchazón de mala manera y se dedicaba a curar a su kohai, seguía enojado con Kunihiro por el golpe que le había dado—que sea la última vez que te atreves a levantarle un dedo a mi kohai, ¡¿entendido?!, solo yo puedo golpearlo.

Kunihiro asintió no muy convencido de la amenaza, pero prefirió hacerle caso y no molestarlo más, ahora que se había calmado, pudo poner mas atención a su alrededor y también a las palabras de su hermano menor.

—La próxima vez no dudes en golpear a tu hermano, Morinaga idiota

—¡Auch!, sempai, ¡eso dolió!—se quejó por lo brusco que era su amado alfa, pero aun así disfrutando de sus atenciones—sabes bien que no me gusta usar la violencia—sonrió, pero su comentario no le hizo gracia al sempai— ¡Auch!, ¡no seas tan rudo conmigo!, ¡lo haces a propósito!

—¡Deja de quejarte como niñita!— respondió ignorando el lloriqueo de su kohai—¡te lo mereces por no saber defenderte!—resopló—ya estás curado, será mejor que vayamos a ver a Masaki.—dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Ambos alfas se fueron juntos al segundo piso de la casa. Poco después Kunihiro se daría cuenta el tipo de relación que tenían esos dos al encontrarlos besándose fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo Masaki.

El alfa castaño no comentó nada al respecto de lo que vio, pero interiormente estaba feliz por su hermanito.

Los días que siguieron tanto Masaki como Kunihiro se dedicaron a conversar, siendo el alfa castaño quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pidiendo perdón a su omega y a su cachorro, todavía se sentía muy culpable por no haber tenido confianza en los sentimientos de su pareja y dejarse envenenar por sus progenitores a los cuales comenzó a ignorar. Todo esto ante la severa mirada de Souichi quien se había tomado como algo personal el cuidar del omega y su futuro sobrino.

—¿Sempai?— preguntó un tanto alarmado Morinaga al ver a su alfa vigilando celosamente lo que Kunihiro y Masaki platicaban.

—Ese cachorro es parte de la familia, tengo que vigilar que tu hermano no meta la pata de nuevo—susurró mirando con el ceño fruncido a su asistente—¿Eso te molesta?

—No, al contrario, me hace feliz saber que los consideres parte de la familia— afirmó mientras tomaba de la mano a su sobre protector alfa—te amo aun mas por eso.

—Idiota—se ruborizó evitando la mirada dulce de su kohai, pero aceptando el agarre en su mano, todo eso sin dejar de observar como Kunihiro acariciaba el vientre algo abultado de Masaki.

Souichi negó con la cabeza, lo que quería era algo imposible para él y para su kohai, pero aun así deseaba poder darle un cachorro a su querido alfa.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Morinaga?— habló Souichi entrando a la habitación que compartía con su pareja. Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquella pelea que tuvieron ambos hermanos Morinaga, y desde entonces la relación entre ambos hermanos había mejorado considerablemente, así como la relación que cada uno tenía con su respectiva pareja.

Souichi todavía recuerda con vergüenza el día que su padre les dio la bendición, y en tono de broma, que rezaría para que tuvieran muchos cachorros. Algo que no le hizo mucha gracia en esos momentos porque el deseo de tener hijos propios con Morinaga era algo imposible de cumplir.

Hasta ahora…

El alfa de cabellos largos no dejaba de mirar a su pareja la cual dormía plácidamente, últimamente paraba bastante paranoico con su cuidado y es que el enterarse que su Kohai podía engendrar vida en su interior había sido una noticia bastante perturbadora para un alfa macho.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos azules de su alfa para después acariciar el abultado vientre de seis meses de gestación, iban a tener mellizos, se sentía un alfa bastante orgulloso.

—¿Sempai?—

—Será mejor que sigas descansando— habló de manera demandante dándole a entender a Morinaga que no aceptaba un no por respuesta—

—Ya me encuentro mejor, lo que pasó ayer fue solo una falsa alarma

—Aun así prefiero no arriesgarme, el doctor te recomendó reposo—hablaba Souichi sin dejar de acariciar el lugar donde se encontraban sus bebés— tu embarazo es algo arriesgado, me niego a poner en peligro a mis hijos y a mi alfa, ¿entiendes?, no sé que haría si algo malo les pasara— susurró lo último con temor en su voz.

—Vamos a estar bien, sempai, tendré mas cuidado esta vez

—No te sobre exijas, yo me encargaré de alimentar a Hiyori, tú sigue durmiendo un poco más…

Morinaga sonrió y Souichi no podía dejar de pensar que la madre naturaleza le gustaba ponerle en extraños aprietos. Dejó a su pareja descansar mientras se dirigía a la habitación contigua donde se encontraba una feliz bebé alfa de seis meses esperando por la llegada de alguno de sus progenitores.

Souichi cargó a su cachorro llenándole con su aroma alfa, le encantaba tener a su hija en sus brazos, era su primer bebé, el que llevó nueve meses en su vientre ante las miradas estupefactas de su padre, tía, hermanos y la sonriente de Morinaga.

Había sido toda una locura aquellos días cuando se enteraron de la noticia y para agregar más locura a la familia, su kohai salió en estado meses después dejando atónitos a todos porque estaba vez no iba a ser uno, sino dos los cachorros que iban a llenar de alegría a dos jóvenes padres alfas.

—No fue nada fácil tenerte, ¿sabes?—platicaba con su niña—siempre me ocasionabas náuseas y extraños antojos.

Ahora era el turno de Morinaga de ser parte de esa interesante experiencia, sin duda la madre naturaleza se estaba ensañando con ambos alfas.

—La madre naturaleza debe estar menopaúsica…

Dos alfas que podían quedar embarazados. Se habían comenzado a registrar alfas machos con un aparato reproductivo común de encontrar en omegas varones, y aunque su porcentaje de fertilidad era mucho más baja que el de los nacidos omegas, les daba la posibilidad de tener sus propios cachorros en su vientre.

—¿Daaa?—la niña comenzó a jalar los cabellos de su papi alfa y metérselo a la boca—¡Da!—se río ante el ceño fruncido de su progenitor

—Te gusta molestarme, ¿verdad?— suspiró y sonrió después de quitarle sus cabellos de la boca de su niña— te pareces más a Morinaga de lo que había imaginado, a ambos les gusta tener mi atención

La pequeña solo sonrió mientras se escondía en el cuello de su papi, era bastante tranquila para ser una bebé y aunque físicamente se parecía más a Souichi, su personalidad como también sus grandes ojos esmeraldas eran algo que había heredado de su otro progenitor.

Ella era una buena combinación de ambos alfas.

—Espero que tus hermanos no sean tan revoltosos como tú—sonrió porque en realidad esperaba todo lo contrario. Adoraba a su hija y estaba seguro que amaría de igual forma a sus otros cachorros.

Mientras en un lugar apartado de la habitación, Morinaga sonreía con ternura con lo que veía.

—Te amo, sempai—fue lo que susurró un joven alfa antes de salir del lugar donde se había puesto a observar fascinado la interacción de su sempai con su hija, no quería que su amado alfa después le regañara por no estar en su cama—

Estaba agradecido con la vida que había obtenido, no solo tenía a su amado sempai y a una preciosa hija, sino que también a la familia Tatsumi, a su hermano, a Masaki como también a su pequeño sobrino, y la felicidad que sentía parecía que no le cabía en el pecho al pensar que en unos cuantos meses podría ver a sus pequeños cachorros que le hacían la vida imposible en el interior de su vientre.

Era feliz, se sentía feliz y quería seguir disfrutando de ello con su amada familia.

 **¿FIN?**

 **.**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque les pareció interesante este capítulo, sé que el final parece un tanto apresurado por eso le puse el "fin" con signos de interrogación esperando aclarar las dudas que tengan mediante extras n_n**

 **Seguro se preguntarán por qué al final a pesar de ser ambos alfas terminaron teniendo cachorros propios, pues en parte a las pláticas que tenía en Messenger donde mencionaban un manga donde todos podían quedar embarazados, entonces pensé, ¿por qué no? Y lo puse al final como un evento inesperado, espero poder explicarlo con mas calma en los extras.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y no les haya parecido tediosa.**

 **Gracias por leer, les agradezco por adelantado por los reviews que deseen dejarme, me hace feliz leerlos n_n**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza, les traigo el primer extra de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Agradezco a todas las personitas que leen este fic, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Nota 1: Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Hinako-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis historias.**

 **Nota 2: Se hace mención a la versatilidad, ya están advertidos.**

 **Nota 3: La primera parte es un recuerdo, la segunda es una breve continuación del capítulo 2.**

 **EXTRA 1: Nuestro pasado y nuestro presente.**

 **.**

Desde que ese aroma invadió sus fosas nasales, decidió alejarse como veces anteriores del causante de que su alfa interno se alterara. Detestaba que su garganta se llenara de saliva, muchas veces tenía que tragarla, pues ese aroma era insoportable, le excitaba demasiado.

—Algo está mal conmigo.

Souichi no entendía porque el dueño de tan exquisito, embriagante y seductor aroma era un alfa, no tenía sentido, ese aroma en vez de atraerlo debería alejarlo. Los alfas suelen tener unos aromas demasiados densos y bastante picantes para el olfato de otro alfa, un aroma que les haría gruñir de molestia, sin embargo…

—Es dulce, casi como el de un omega, ¿qué clase de truco estará utilizando? —trataba de buscar una explicación lógica al aroma de su kohai.

Los días siguientes, el alfa de cabellos largos trataba de evitar cruzarse con ese alfa, cada vez que lo veía, se daba media vuelta y se iba en dirección contraria a la de Morinaga, no podía permitirse estar en la misma habitación que él, pues temía no poder controlar sus impulsos alfas, temía porque su alfa interno decidiera tomarlo a la fuerza, marcarlo como suyo, y eso no estaría bien.

" _Debo de alejarme de él"_ siempre pensaba.

Por otra parte, Morinaga Tetsuhiro no entendía la actitud de su sempai, pues apenas lo vio le dio la impresión de que le odiaba, y él no recordaba haberle ofendido en algún momento.

" _¿Acaso le ofendí de alguna manera?"_ se preguntaba internamente todos los días que le veía alejarse de él, eso le entristecía, pues había tenido tantas ganas de platicar con él después de sentir su aroma, este era delicioso, nunca antes había olido uno igual, una mezcla de café recién preparado, pero también un toque a cítrico, era una extraña combinación, pero algo le decía que seguro se debía a la personalidad del dueño de dicho aroma.

Un día Morinaga decidió averiguar la razón de por qué su sempai le despreciaba, así que, sin pedir permiso, entró al laboratorio donde sabía que trabajaba y decidió esperarlo ahí. Estaba nervioso, pero también estaba decidido, le iba a enfrentar.

Ese mismo día, Souichi había llegado a la facultad con un humor de los mil demonios sin razón aparente, así que al ver al peliazul en el lugar que consideraba su territorio, lo irritó más, tanto así que soltó un fuerte rugido mostrando claramente su enojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡lárgate!

—Necesito hablar con usted—Morinaga no se asustó, el ser alfa le daba una terquedad y una actitud algo desafiante pese a su propia personalidad tranquila.

—Yo no tengo nada que discutir contigo, así que largo de una vez que no tengo tiempo que perder

—Solo serán unos minutos…

—No, ¡vete maldita sea!

—¡¿Por qué me tratas así?! ¿Qué te he hecho para que seas así de frío conmigo?!

—No sé de qué me hablas, son solo imaginaciones tuyas—estaba mintiendo, sabía a qué se refería su kohai con sus preguntas e inquietudes, pero no pensaba contarle que la razón de su fría actitud hacia él se debía a que su alfa interno deseaba aparearse con él.

Que deseaba colocarlo en cuatro y penetrarlo con fuerza, marcarle, llenarle con su semilla, hacerle completamente suyo.

¡Eso no estaba bien!

Morinaga, cansado de la actitud de su sempai e ignorante de los pensamientos lascivos de este hacia su persona, al sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, comenzó a gruñir, su alfa interno no se dejaría vencer, mucho menos intimidar, quería una respuesta a sus preguntas y las iba a conseguir.

El alfa de cabellos azules retó al alfa de cabellos largos a sacarlo por la fuerza del laboratorio.

Souichi al darse cuenta de la actitud desafiante de su kohai, aceptó el reto, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, él era un alfa de clase uno, y aunque su kohai también era un alfa de la misma clase, tenía plena confianza en su propia fuerza e inteligencia.

Primero muerto antes de permitir que otro alfa trate de someterlo.

Así que ambos comenzaron a gruñirse por varios minutos hasta que Souichi cansado de eso decidió dar el primer movimiento e intentó golpear a Morinaga en su cara, pero este último se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le esquivó, esto molestó aún más a Souichi y decidió dar otro golpe.

Estuvieron así por más de media hora, gruñéndose y dándose golpes, sus alfas internos tomaron el control de ellos.

—¡Ya ríndete! —decía Morinaga al tener a su sempai atrapado bajo su peso en una posición algo comprometedora, pero que ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta en esos momentos.

—¡Nunca!—Souichi estaba furioso por la fuerza de que kohai poseía la cual hacia que se le hiciera difícil salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, se negaba a aceptar la derrota.

Iba a gruñir una vez más hasta que sintió que el aroma de Morinaga parecía haber cambiado, ahora era un poco más suave y seductor, más erótico, más afrodisiaco, eso le hizo tragar seco.

Morinaga se encontraba excitado.

Al alfa más joven le había comenzado a afectar el aroma de su sempai, el tener su cuerpo debajo suyo, el estar en esa posición tan comprometedora y el sentir el miembro del otro rozando su trasero le hizo sonrojar y excitar. Su alfa interno deseaba reclamar al otro alfa como suyo ahí mismo.

Souichi, al sentir el cambio en el aroma de su kohai y el ver que este tenía las pupilas dilatadas, se comenzó a preocupar y a temblar al mismo tiempo, esto último no sabía si por miedo o por emoción. Esperaba que fuera por la primera opción.

—¡¿Oi?! Sal de encima ¡Ya suéltame!

El alfa de cabellos largos forcejeaba, trataba de soltarse del agarre del que era preso, quería salir de ahí, tenía que escapar, las feromonas de Morinaga le estaban comenzando a afectar de una manera que no deseaba.

Le estaban seduciendo.

—¡Ahh!—

Un fuerte gemido se escuchó en la habitación donde se encontraban, el causante de tan bochornoso sonido se sonrojó por ello, y otro gemido soltó cuando nuevamente sintió sus tetillas ser rozadas por las manos del otro alfa.

—¡Detente!... No h-agas eso… Morinaga…

—¿Por qué?, si parece que te gusta…

—Se siente… ¡agh!... r-raro…

Pero Morinaga ignoró la petición de su sempai y siguió rozando sus tetillas por encima de la ropa y tocando todo el torso con su mano derecha, con la otra mano se encargaba de sujetar por encima de la cabeza las muñecas de Souichi, este trataba inútilmente de no gemir.

Souichi poco a poco dejó de forcejear, el embriagante aroma de su kohai como también su toque le habían seducido, tanto así que comenzó a liberar feromonas para darle a entender al otro alfa de que estaba aceptando lo que le estaba haciendo.

Souichi inconscientemente estaba dándole permiso de continuar, incluso abrió sus piernas para que su kohai se acomode mejor, estaba ansioso, deseoso por más.

Morinaga al oler el erótico aroma que su superior desprendía comenzó a gruñir instintivamente, su alfa interno había tomado una decisión de lo que iba hacer a continuación.

—Eres hermoso, sempai—lo dijo con una voz ronca cargada de deseo

El rubio platinado soltó un gemido de inconformidad cuando su kohai dejó de tocarlo, quería preguntar por qué se había detenido, ¿es que acaso ya no quería aparearse con él?, ¿no deseaba marcarlo y reclamarlo como suyo? El alfa interno de Souichi se sintió extrañamente herido y ofendido, pero esos sentimientos se fueron de inmediato cuando observó como Morinaga comenzó a desvestirse y a desvestirle también.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que veía, al mismo tiempo se sentía expuesto, pero aun así no se movió de su lugar, no pensó en escapar a pesar de haber sido liberado del agarre de Morinaga cuando este comenzó a desvestirse.

Jadeaba mientras sentía como el otro alfa tocaba su ropa interior y la retiraba de una forma lenta, lo estaba torturando con eso. Su miembro erecto pidiendo claramente atención era una prueba de ello.

—¡Ahhh!

—Estás muy húmedo, justo aquí, sempai.

—N-no digas… tonterías ¡agh! —trataba de no gemir, pero le era imposible no hacerlo—¡Basta!—se sentía muy avergonzado por gustarle el que su kohai jugara con su miembro.

Una parte de su terquedad parecía querer tener el control sobre Souichi nuevamente, este renegaba mientras sentía como Morinaga le masturbaba con algo de rudeza, algo que a la mayoría de los omegas no les gustaría, pero sí a un alfa. Su parte racional quería que se detuviera, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo hacía que no lo alejara a pesar de tener sus manos libres para poder golpearlo y sacarlo de encima.

Como decirle no a algo que muy internamente siempre había querido hacer.

—Si quieres huir, puedes hacerlo, no te detendré—Morinaga habló con voz demandante, estaba mostrando su lado alfa.

Esas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, tenía permiso para escapar, tenía que hacerlo, porque lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, el compartir intimidad con otro alfa, uno del mismo sexo, no era bien visto, alguien podía descubrirlos, debía detenerlo, pero…

¡Quería que lo follara de una maldita vez!

—Ya veo, te quedarás—sonrío de manera provocativa, tanto que Souichi sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre—eso me parece bien—la mirada del alfa más joven mostraba lujuria—no te arrepentirás, lo vamos a disfrutar—susurró en su oído causándole una ola de placer por sus palabras y por lo sensible que era esa zona de su cuerpo. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas cuando sintió la respiración del alfa menor sobre ellas.

—Mori…naga—inconscientemente acercó una de sus manos en los húmedos cabellos azules del alfa para poder sentirlo más cerca, quería que sus labios tocaran otro lugar, lo necesitaba en esos momentos. —¡Mgh!—el sentir la lengua de Morinaga paseando por todo su cuello hizo que le erizada la piel.

" _¡Márcame, fóllame, lléname con tu maldita esencia!"_ su alfa interno nuevamente quería tomar el control, deseaba ser anudado.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos, totalmente expuestos para el otro. Morinaga no perdía el tiempo y se dedicaba en tocar cada centímetro de la piel de su sempai. Brazos, pecho, abdomen, vientre, muslos, nalgas, espalda, cada parte del cuerpo era analizada por Morinaga, cada parte era acariciada y marcada con chupetones, los más marcados eran los muslos

—¡Ahhh! ¡Mgh!

Souichi gemía, disfrutaba de las atenciones, sentía que podía correrse con solo eso, nunca antes se había sentido tan necesitado, tan deseoso por querer a Morinaga en su interior, porque eso era lo que quería, necesitaba apagar ese calor en su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió un dedo rozando su entrada, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—Estás deseoso, puedo olerlo, tu aroma está cada vez más cargado tratando de ordenarme que te penetre. —susurraba Morinaga mientras comenzaba a introducir el primer dedo en el ano del sempai lentamente.

Souichi gimió por el dolor y el placer que le brindó ese primer dedo.

Después de ver que ya se había acostumbrado a esa primera intrusión, metió un segundo y después un tercer dedo. Morinaga se estaba tomando su tiempo en prepararlo mientras disfrutaba de ver como Souichi se retorcía, se arqueaba y gemía pidiendo más.

—¡Morinaga!, ¡Morinaga!

Souichi se sentía en el cielo, nunca antes había pensado que ser penetrado por los dedos de un alfa sería una experiencia placentera, el cómo su entrada era dilatada, el cómo los dedos rozaban su próstata causándole descargas que le hacían arquear la espalda y soltar gemidos obscenos, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y aun así sentía que no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más grande y grueso en su interior, algo que lo llenara por completo, ese pedazo de carne que tenía Morinaga entre sus piernas. Su garganta comenzó a llenarse de saliva alfa cuando vio el pene de su kohai tan cerca de su entrada, lo quería en esos momentos, lo exigía en su interior, así que soltó varios gruñidos para llamar su atención.

Morinaga entendió lo que su ansioso sempai le ordenaba.

—Voy a entrar

—¡Solo métela de una maldita vez!

Morinaga no espero otra orden más y lo penetró de una sola estocada, esta acción hizo que Souichi arqueara su espalda y gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡AAAAGGHHHHHHH….!

Le había dolido, tanto así que lágrimas comenzaron a salir y mojar sus mejillas. Trataba de acostumbrarse a la intrusión de tener el pene de su kohai invadiéndolo, perforándolo, pero le estaba costando.

Morinaga al ver eso, tomó el rostro de su sempai y le besó los labios, un beso bastante profundo que aturdió al alfa rubio platinado y que comenzó a corresponderle con la misma pasión a pesar de su clara inexperiencia. Estuvieron así varios segundos hasta que Souichi de manera inconsciente comenzó a mover sus caderas. Esa era la señal que el alfa más joven buscaba.

Sin decir nada, Morinaga rompió el beso y comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras sujetaba ambas piernas y las levantaba hasta los hombros, quería llegar hasta el fondo de su sempai y llenarlo por completo.

—¡Agghh!, ¡ahhh!, ¡ahhhh!

El sempai gemía, una vez acostumbrado a la penetración, las estocadas de Morinaga lo volvían un loco deseoso por más, necesitaba más, quería más. Cada embestida tocaba ese punto en su interior que le causaba electricidad en su espalda y un hormigueo en su vientre.

El aroma a sexo comenzó a inundar la habitación, ambos alfas no dejaban de gemir dejándose llevar completamente por su instinto, necesitaban calmar esa calentura que era dolorosa. Las embestidas se siguieron dando, Morinaga tenía al parecer experiencia en eso, Souichi por otra parte era su primera vez, nunca antes había hecho caso a su alfa interno cuando este deseaba aparearse. Ahora lo estaba haciendo, tenía esa necesidad de correrse, de llegar al clímax

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Fue fuerte e intenso el grito que soltó cuando se corrió, era su alfa interno aullando de placer. Morinaga tuvo que dar unas cuantas estocadas más para correrse, llenando las paredes internas del alfa de cabellos largos el cual al sentir el líquido caliente arqueó su espalda por la calidez que le producía además que al sentir el nudo en su ano hizo que sus piernas se abrieran todo lo que pudieran para acomodar mejor al alfa que tenía dentro.

Necesitaba más, quería más de esa experiencia, de ese alfa.

Lo quería todo.

—Morinaga…

Llamó al alfa con lujuria en su mirada y en su voz reflejaba su deseo por seguir entregándose completamente. Comenzó a liberar sus feromonas enviando un claro mensaje de su sentir, su miembro comenzó a volverse duro nuevamente.

—Quieres seguir teniéndome en tu interior— afirmó Morinaga con igual deseo.

Colocándose en cuatro, Souichi volvió a ser penetrado por su kohai, ambos parecían dos animales en celo, solo les importaba anudarse e ignoraban el destrozo que dejaban a su alrededor.

Siguieron apareándose en diferentes posturas que eran totalmente nuevas para Souichi, pero que Morinaga mostraba tener experiencia, algo que hizo gruñir a Souichi por no ser el primero, haciendo que su lado posesivo saliese a flote devorándole la boca a Morinaga mientras se entregaba a sus más bajos instintos.

Marcándole con uñas y dientes en claro signo de posesión, su alfa interno se negaba compartir a su compañero.

Volvieron a anudarse tres veces más, a ninguno les preocupó si sus gemidos y el fuerte aroma a sexo llegaran ser notados por los demás estudiantes que pasaban cerca del laboratorio. Era más importante en esos momentos recorrer el cuerpo del otro y marcarse mutuamente.

Ambos terminaron sumamente exhaustos en el piso, con sus cuerpos manchados de líquido seminal y con una gran satisfacción en el rostro. Pero la felicidad se terminó cuando ambos jóvenes tomaron verdadera conciencia de sus acciones. Se habían apareado, siendo ambos alfas, ¿por qué permitieron que eso sucediera?

Souichi era el más afectado por lo sucedido.

—¡ALEJATE DE MÍ, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! — gritó Souichi con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de alejar al alfa que se encontraba todavía anudado en si interior—¡NO ME TOQUES!

—¡Cálmate, te vas a lastimar! — decía Morinaga tratando de detener el accionar de su sempai, este se encontraba alterado y aterrado— espera hasta que baje la hinchazón del nudo…—

Ante esas palabras, el alfa de cabellos largos detuvo sus movimientos, pero su rostro comenzó a llenarse de amargas lágrimas, esto preocupó al kohai, aun así, no dijo nada, no sabía cómo actuar sin alterar aún más a su sempai.

Una vez que la hinchazón en la base del pene bajó, el alfa de cabellos azulados salió con sumo cuidado del interior del otro alfa, este no le miraba en ningún momento, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Souichi se molestó consigo mismo al sentir el vacío en su interior, algo definitivamente está mal con él, pensó. Se había apareado con un alfa y le había gustado, tuvo oportunidades de golpearlo, de alejarlo y escapar, pero no lo hizo, se dejó dominar por el deseo, aquel que su alfa interno tanto le exigía, aquel que era culpable de sus sueños húmedos. Tan frustrado y desesperado estaba por querer aparearse, que ahora quería más, quería probar más del cuerpo del alfa que tenía al frente suyo, pero esta vez no se iba permitir eso.

 **.**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro en el laboratorio, Morinaga buscaba acercarse a su sempai, pero este le gruñía dejándole en claro que no quería nada de él, incluso llegó a los golpes, no iba a permitir que algo similar a lo ocurrido en el laboratorio se volviera a repetir.

Morinaga al ver que lo único que conseguía era alterar más a su sempai, decidió darle su espacio, era lo que quería después de todo, ¿verdad?, pensó con tristeza mientras le observaba desde lejos como gruñía a todo aquel que se le acercaba.

—Morinaga-kun, necesito de tu ayuda— habló amigablemente un alfa de cabellos negros y ojos dorados de un metro ochenta y dos, un chico bastante atractivo, un sempai de Morinaga.

Morinaga asintió, dio un último vistazo a Souichi quien hablaba con uno de los profesores, y siguió su camino detrás de Tachibana-sempai, quien sonreía por tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con el alfa de cabellos azulados.

 **.**

Souichi gruñía de manera inconsciente cada vez que veía a su kohai rodeado de muchos omegas y betas. Sabía que Morinaga tenía cierta popularidad, pero jamás creyó que fuera tanta, y le repateaba el hígado ver que ya no hacia ningún intento de acercarse a él.

Entendía que su kohai había hecho caso a todas sus demandas, que mantenerse alejado era lo mejor para ambos, pero aun así no podía evitar gruñir cada vez que veía a una mujer acercársele y peor aún ver que Morinaga no hacia ningún intento por alejarlas. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le enfurecía de toda esta situación, era ver como ese otro alfa se comportaba demasiado amistoso con su kohai.

Se había enterado por el profesor Fukushima que Tachibana Ayato le había pedido a Morinaga ser su asistente, ya que Souichi había rechazado darle el puesto, que el experimento en el que estaba trabajando era muy importante y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Tachibana siempre demostró que podía resolver cualquier ecuación sin necesitar ayuda, incluso cuando los experimentos no daban resultados deseados, solía resolverlos solo. En eso ambos eran similares, por eso le sorprendió que pidiera un asistente, a Morinaga de manera específica, algo estaba tramando ese sujeto, su alfa interno se retorcía por el enojo creciente en su interior.

 **.**

—¡Ahora sí lo mato! — gritaba enfurecido mientras caminaba dado fuertes pisadas como si con esa acción todos sus problemas pudieran ser resueltos.

Seguía gruñendo mientras iba hacia un destino fijo: El apartamento de Morinaga.

Souichi había obtenido la dirección por parte de Yamaguchi después de haberle pedido _amablemente_ con su aura oscura a su alrededor que parecía amenazar en devorar a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino.

Se encontraba realmente furioso, había bastado solo ver como el bastardo de Tachibana impregnaba su pesado aroma alfa en el agradable aroma de su kohai.

Entendía que los omegas y las mujeres alfas y betas se acercaran a su kohai porque les atrajera su olor, Morinaga es un alfa saludable que está en la edad de buscar pareja, lo entendía, aunque le molestara, pero que un macho alfa se atreviera a monopolizarlo, eso si que no.

¡No había alejado a Morinaga para darle pase a que otro se aprovechara de él!

Tanto era su malhumor que no se percataba que sus feromonas que eran liberadas con todo su poder afectando a todo aquel que se le cruzara, en especial a los omegas que comenzaron a cubrir con sus manos su nariz.

 **.**

Se encontraba tocando desde hace dos minutos la maldita puerta del apartamento de su kohai, no se había tardado tanto en llegar, pues vivía a solo unas cuadras de la universidad. Sabía que había alguien en el lugar ya que se notaban claramente las luces encendidas, pero aun así nadie le abría la puerta.

¿Sería posible que haya llegado en muy mal momento?, tal vez estaba durmiendo y se olvidó apagar las luces o tal vez estaba con alguien… apagándose…

—¡Sal de ahí de una maldita vez, Morinaga! — comenzó a golpear tan fuerte la puerta que los vecinos comenzaron a quejarse del ruido, pero bastó que Souichi le gruñera para que se callaran y se escondieran en la seguridad de sus madrigueras.

Los vecinos se habían asustado de la mirada endiablada de Souichi e internamente compadecieron del pobre chico de cabellos azulados que haría frente a esa bestia rubio platinada.

Por otra parte, Souichi estaba a poco de romper la puerta, pues se había imaginado el peor escenario donde Morinaga y Tachibana eran protagonistas, uno donde incluía besos, arañazos, penetraciones y anudamientos.

Recordaba que ese alfa de cabellos negros y ojos dorados había salido temprano de su laboratorio, algo raro, pues sabía que ese sujeto era un obsesionado y que se retiraba siempre pasadas de las once incluso llegaba al extremo de quedarse a dormir en el laboratorio, algo normal considerando que estaba acostumbrado a aceptar proyectos todo el tiempo y hacerlos él solo. Pero ahora tenía a Morinaga como su asistente y por tanto no se le acumulaban los trabajos como antes.

Eso era lo que había escuchado una vez del profesor Fukushima, razón por la que este consideraba que él también debería buscar su propio asiente.

Comenzó a gruñir, pero esta vez acompañado de leves gemidos de angustia, por más que tocaba, nadie abría la puerta, se sentía desesperado, su alfa interno estaba aullando de dolor reclamándole su ineptitud por dejar que ese alfa tomara ventaja.

La cabeza le comenzó a doler, pero lo que más le incomodaba era el calor que comenzaba a sentir, se sentía sofocado. Desesperado, pateó la puerta, había decidido abrirla a la fuerza, quería quitar de su cabeza la idea de que su kohai haya aceptado los cortejos del otro alfa.

Justo cuanto estaba por patear nuevamente, la puerta se abrió dejando mostrar al causante de su malestar.

Morinaga se veía claramente enojado, no había esperado que, en mitad de su baño, escuchara como su puerta era salvajemente golpeada, causando que terminara de bañarse, en secarse y vestirse en tiempo récord. Habría tenido un día medianamente tranquilo, de no ser por la discusión con Tachibana debido a su atrevimiento, causando que saliera temprano de la universidad. Lo que quería en estos momentos era estar solo, pero tal parecía que eso no se podría dar.

—Sempai, se puede saber, ¡¿por qué estaba a punto de romper mi puerta?!— se quejó, estaba alterado— ¡no le he estado molestando desde hace semanas!

Morinaga comenzó a quejarse de muchas cosas, entre ellas, de que casi se queda sin puerta, ignorando por completo la expresión de su sempai y las caras asustadas de sus vecinos que temían que esos alfas se terminaran matando.

Souichi no escuchaba nada de lo que decía su malhumorado kohai, tampoco podía hablar en esos momentos porque su mente estaba en blanco, y es que su olfato había captado algo que sus ojos pocos minutos después comenzaron a verificar.

Su kohai estaba recién bañado, su cuerpo conservaba el aroma a jabón de coco y sus cabellos a champú con aroma a frutas, las mezclas de esos aromas con el aroma natural del cuerpo habían hecho una combinación exquisita para su olfato. Su alfa interno estaba aullando deseoso por marcar ese cuerpo y llenarlo con su aroma.

Sin querer, Souichi soltó un rugido que intimidó a todos los vecinos que miraban escondidos en la seguridad de sus casas y que hizo callar al kohai quien se puso en alerta.

Morinaga estaba a punto de preguntar, pero fue empujado al interior de su apartamento de manera brusca por Souichi quien una vez entró, cerró la puerta.

—¡¿Qué te sucede, sempai?!— preguntó exasperado mientras se ponía de pie, ya que Souichi al empujarlo, perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo al piso.

Pero Souichi no le respondió, solo se dedicó a gruñirle mientras soltaba sus fuertes feromonas los cuales comenzaron a inundar todo el apartamento y a afectar a Morinaga quien cambió su mirada molesta a preocupada, pues esas feromonas le pedían que se sometiera ante el alfa que estaba gruñéndole.

El alfa se cabellos largos aprovechó el aturdimiento que estaba sintiendo Morinaga para agarrarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a la primera habitación que encontró que resultó ser el dormitorio. Una vez dentro, lo empujó a la cama y se colocó encima de él sin dejar de gruñirle todo el tiempo.

Sin decir nada, Souichi acercó su nariz al cuello del peliazul y comenzó a llenar sus pulmones del exótico aroma que este desprendía, era picante y dulce a la vez, una mezcla rara, pero que le atraía mucho, que le gustaba demasiado, que le seducía como ninguno.

Pero también había captado el aroma de otro alfa, eso le frustró.

Estaba molesto, pero también caliente y con un terrible deseo de quitar cualquier rastro del aroma de Tachibana del cuerpo de su kohai y poner en su lugar su propio aroma.

Souichi no se había dado cuenta que había entrado en celo, solo tenía en claro que deseaba aparearse con el alfa que tenía bajo suyo y que trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

—¡AAaahhh! — gimió Morinaga sin querer cuando una de sus tetillas fue rozada por su sempai quien comenzó a jadear, ese gemido de su kohai fue la llave que dejó su cordura guardaba.

Souichi comenzó a besar el cuello de Morinaga quien forcejeaba sin mucho éxito de escapar, tampoco es que se opusiera tanto.

Se encontraba en un dilema.

Su sempai era fuerte, pero él lo era aún más, podía soltarse de su agarre, golpearlo y quitárselo de encima, no le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero había algo que le había llamado la atención en la mirada de su sempai, entonces sonrió

Morinaga decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le daba.

Tetsuhiro nunca antes había sido el pasivo, así que cuando sintió su interior siendo invadido le costó acostumbrarse a la instrucción, una mezcla de dolor y placer fue el resultado que obtuvo cuando Souichi le llenó por completo con su miembro, muy aparte de los jadeos, gemidos y lágrimas que ya estaba soltando cuando estaba siendo preparado.

El celo de un alfa de clase uno dura aproximadamente un día entero, por esa razón Souichi se estuvo apareando y anudando con su kohai durante todo un día, dejando que su semen invadiera por completo al alfa de cabellos azulados que no hacía nada más que gemir cada vez que sentía una fuerte embestida.

Souichi había reclamado por completo el cuerpo de Morinaga.

 **.**

—No deberías hacerte el ofendido, sempai— decía mientras sonreía de manera pícara, algo que hizo a Souichi preocupar— que yo solo busco hacerte sentir bien.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Morinaga! — exclamó completamente ofuscado—¡mejor ponte a trabajar!

El mencionado siguió sonriendo mientras se dedicaba a observar en el microscopio, sabía que su actitud estaba molestando a su sempai, pero no podía evitarlo, su alfa interno le ordenaba provocarlo para obtener su atención.

Por otro lado, Souichi estaba enojado con el alfa que ahora era también su asistente, lo odiaba tanto como le gustaba que se lo follara todos los fines de semana.

Sí, ellos tenían sexo, y tal vez lo que más le molestaba era que le gustara sentir en su interior a su asistente mientras le anudaba.

Tan distraído se encontraba que no se percató que detrás suyo ya se ubicaba su kohai.

—¿En qué piensas, sempai? — susurró el asistente cerca del oído del alfa de cabellos largos quien, ante la cercanía, se puso tenso, pues lo había tomado por sorpresa— te veo tan distraído, últimamente— terminada de decir para después morder levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Souichi, este se sonrojó de inmediato— tal vez quieras que te atienda...

—¡Claro que no! — Tatsumi negó, pero el sonrojo en su cara se hacía cada vez más fuerte y sus feromonas poco a poco eran liberadas. — no podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas aquí…

El alfa de cabellos azulados sonrió más.

—Algo me dice que no podrás aguantar hasta que lleguemos a mi apartamento— le siguió susurrando de manera seductora en el oído haciendo jadear levemente al sempai. — ¿no es así?

Souichi no contestó, pero sí alejó bruscamente a Morinaga. Quería golpearlo, quería que se fuera y que lo dejara en paz. Ya no quería sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en su vientre, ya no quería seguir pensando que lo estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Deseaba que todo fuera como antes de revolcarse con él, cuando todavía tenía pleno control de su alfa interno, pero, si lo alejaba, si le decía que no quería saber nada de él, entonces Morinaga volvería a ser el asistente de Tachibana, de ese odioso alfa que ya había dejado en claro su interés en su kohai, y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir.

Por otro lado, Morinaga no dejaba de sonreír, sabía que Souichi tenía un gran dilema en su cabeza, que deseaba terminar con lo que tenían y a la vez follar salvajemente hasta quedar exhaustos. Entendía que lo que estaban experimentando era más sexual que sentimental, que la pasión era lo que más les dominaba a sus alfas internos, porque el sexo que tenían era bastante bueno que les dejaba deseando volver a repetirlo, calmando sus calenturientas hormonas en el proceso, pero también existía ese oscuro deseo de monopolizarse, que nadie más toque algo que consideraban de su propiedad, por eso también entendía que había algo más.

Él nunca antes había aceptado someterse frente a otro en la cama, siempre había adoptado una actitud dominante, pues le gustaba tener el control de la situación, más aún cuando está involucrado su corazón, sus sentimientos. Pero con su sempai fue diferente, por primera vez en su vida no le importó ser dominado si con eso podía tener algo de él. Era casi enfermizo su deseo de querer llamar su atención y no olvidaba las veces que sintió ácido en su estómago cuando veía alguna mujer haciendo el intento de acercársele.

¿Era un capricho lo que sentía?, por un momento llegó a creer que sí, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba errado en su deducción. Más aún cuando se le erizaba la piel cada vez que olía su aroma, entonces lo comprendió.

Eran compatibles, de alguna manera su alfa interno le estaba diciendo que Souichi era el candidato ideal para ser su pareja, y aunque al principio se negaba a aceptar ese hecho, con el pasar de los días fue aceptándolo.

Tatsumi Souichi tenía un carácter difícil y aun así no podía evitar seguir maravillándose con él, tan listo, tan apasionado con sus estudios, comenzó a sentir una fuerte admiración, además que su apariencia física lo tenía encantado. Le gustaba demasiado.

Tal vez podría enamorarse nuevamente, creer en el amor una vez más.

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! — gritó Souichi, sacando de sus pensamientos a Morinaga— Sabes bien que lo que estamos haciendo está mal, y aun así, ¡sigues con lo mismo!

Pero Souichi no le hacía las cosas fáciles, él era todo un reto, aun así, decidió tomar al toro por las astas.

—Pero, no recuerdo que te quejes cuando te corres en mi boca— comentó haciendo avergonzar al alfa de cabellos largos—Ni cuando me colocaste en cuatro y me follaste con tantas ganas. — volvió a sonreír al ver que sus palabras hicieron efecto— a pesar que me amenazaste en no volver a acercarme a ti, cumplí mi parte, pero tú no hiciste lo mismo y me tomaste en tu celo.

—¡Eso fue por tu culpa! — el sempai se quejó, todavía sintiendo culpa por lo que le hizo a Morinaga, había dejado que su alfa interno tomara el control, se odiaba por no poder controlarlo— ¡Nada de eso hubiese sucedido si no te hubiera conocido! — se siguió quejando, ignorando por completo la mirada triste que puso unos segundos su kohai— ¡No tienes idea de cuánto deseo deshacerme de ti! ¡Que dejes mi vida en paz! ¡Que ya no me involucres más en tus actos enfermizos! ¡Que desaparezcas de mi vida!

Morinaga siguió escuchando cada una de las quejas de su sempai, culpándole de todo, olvidándose por completo que él también tiene parte de esa culpa. Estaba acostumbrado a cargar con todo lo errores, con todo que lo culpaban, pero eso no significaba que no le dolieran dichas acusaciones.

Miró nuevamente a su sempai quien seguía tomando el papel de la víctima, sus palabras que contradecían a sus acciones, sus feromonas ordenándole nuevamente que lo tomara. Su sempai es tan complejo, se preguntaba si día algún día lograría comprenderle.

—Si eso llegara a pasar, espero que sea sin resentimientos— contestó refiriéndose al último comentario.

Souichi ya no dijo nada más, sabía que su kohai estaba siendo sincero, además que le descolocó ver la sonrisa triste que mostró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Sempai? ¡Sempai!

El alfa de cabellos largos sentía que alguien le estaba moviendo del brazo, así que, con cierta molestia, abrió los ojos dispuesto a quejarse con aquella persona que le llamaba insistentemente, pero ese enojo desapareció al ver el rostro sonriente de Morinaga, incluso se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Qué bueno que despiertas, no deberías dormir en el sofá, debiste irte a la cama si estabas tan cansado.

Souichi trató en procesar todo lo dicho por Morinaga quien se sentó a su lado apenas le dio espacio y aprovechó la cercanía para frotar su mejilla con la suya para quitar cualquier aroma ajeno que no considerara correcto.

—No me di cuenta— susurró algo avergonzado, no tanto por su descuido sino por la actitud celosa de su pareja, que, desde su embarazo, había aumentado.

Morinaga seguía sonriendo, una sonrisa muy diferente a aquella vez que estuvieron discutiendo en el laboratorio. No era una sonrisa coqueta ni tampoco una triste, era una llena de un profundo cariño.

Souichi amaba esa sonrisa.

Había sido un sueño, un recuerdo de cuando todavía no aceptaba sus sentimientos por Morinaga, pensó Souichi mientras observaba el lugar en donde se encontraba, era la sala del apartamento donde vivía desde hace más de un año con Morinaga, el cual estaba adaptado para una gran familia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó de manera preocupada Morinaga al ver tan distraído a su pareja— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

El alfa de cabellos largos dirigió nuevamente su mirada en Morinaga, su voz, su mirada e incluso su aroma mostraban su clara preocupación, eso no era bueno en su condición.

—Deja de preocuparte, eso no es nada bueno para los cachorros— le regañó levemente mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar el abultado vientre de siete meses que Morinaga mostraba con orgullo— ellos también se han puesto inquietos por tu cambio de ánimo. — decía al sentir las pataditas de sus neonatos dando como resultado que Morinaga hiciera unas muecas raras.

Morinaga comenzó acariciar su vientre buscando calmar a sus revoltosos cachorros.

El agradable ambiente que se formó fue interrumpido por el llanto que se escuchó por el radio para bebés. Morinaga ya estaba preparándose para ver qué era lo que había hecho llorar a su hija cuando Souichi lo detuvo, dándole a entender que él se encargaría.

Minutos más tarde, Souichi traía en sus brazos a la bebé alfa quien no dejaba de meterse los largos cabellos de su progenitor a la boca, esa era su inocente forma de hacerle saber a todos, excepto Morinaga, que Souichi le pertenecía.

Una vez Souichi se sentó en el gran sofá, la pequeña Hiyori captó el suave aroma de su otro progenitor y comenzó a estirar sus pequeños brazos en su dirección. Morinaga al ver eso, cargó con mucho cuidado a su bebé y la colocó en su pecho, Souichi le ayudó en todo momento.

Hiyori al ser una alfa, le gustaba marcar con suave aroma de bebé a sus progenitores, así como estos lo hacían con ella. Era una pequeña muy territorial.

Souichi había notado como su hija se comportaba al estar con Morinaga, pues apenas se acomodó en su pecho, comenzó a balbucear, como si quisiera contarle algo interesante, curiosamente, los mellizos se calmaban cuando escuchaban la voz de su hermana mayor.

—Creo que Hiyori-chan ha regañado a sus hermanitos— bromeó Morinaga

Souichi miraba la escena con mucha ternura, amaba a Morinaga y también a sus tres cachorros, ya deseaba tener a sus mellizos entre sus brazos y hacerles saber lo feliz que estaba con sus nacimientos, solo rezaba porque todo saliera bien, pues sería esta vez Morinaga quien entraría en la sala de partos. No quería perderlo.

—Va a salir todo bien, sempai, deja de angustiarte— dijo Morinaga a sentir la angustia de su pareja

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme— dijo mirando seriamente a su pareja, a su alfa— los doctores lo dijeron, que era un parto riesgoso. — todavía recordaba con amargura aquella vez que sintió mucho terror al creer que perdería a Morinaga y a los cachorros.

—Aquella vez estaba estresado— estiró su mano para tocar la marca en cuello de su sempai, quería transmitirle tranquilidad, sabía que se había acordado de ese día. — las constantes llamadas de mis padres, su visita no deseada, la pelea que tuvimos— suspiró — fueron muchos los factores que hicieron que sufriera esa amenaza de aborto…

" _¡No tienes idea de cuánto deseo deshacerme de ti! ¡Que dejes mi vida en paz! ¡Que ya no me involucres más en tus actos enfermizos! ¡Que desaparezcas de mi vida!"_

Souichi había recordado las crueles palabras que le dijo a Morinaga hace varios años atrás y aunque no fue completamente sincero aquella vez, sabía que le hirió.

Ahora estaban a semanas del nacimiento de sus cachorros, un día que debería ser el más feliz si no fuera porque la vida de su pareja corría peligro. El cuerpo de una alfa no estaba preparado para un embarazo múltiple, y Morinaga es un macho alfa, lo cual lo hacía aún más riesgoso.

¿Acaso aquel sueño y el recuerdo de aquellas crueles palabras eran una señal? ¿Un aviso de que el parto iba a salir mal?

No había día que no se arrepentía tanto de aquellas palabras que le gritó.

—Sempai, ¿sabe?, mientras dormías no pude evitar recordar la primera vez cuando te vi y las cosas que sucedieron después de nuestra primera confrontación…

Las palabras del alfa embarazado captaron por completo la atención de Souichi sacándole de sus pensamientos. ¿Era posible que Morinaga y él hayan tenido el mismo recuerdo?

—Ya te había explicado que tenía miedo por lo que estaba sintiendo, pues aunque me atraías, me asustaba enamorarme de nuevo, volver a creer en el amor traía sus riesgos— habló de manera tranquila para después besar la cabecita de su hija que se había quedado dormida, se alegraba tanto de tenerla — muchas veces traté de rendirme, pero luego te miraba a los ojos y una vez más me decía que siguiera intentando — sonrió melancólicamente— con el tiempo pude ver nuevas facetas tuyas, más expresiones, y una linda sonrisa que mostrabas con cariño a Kanako-chan y que ahora también se la dedicas a nuestra hija.— dijo mientras acercó su mano izquierda a la mejilla sonrojada de su alfa de cabellos largos y acariciarla levemente — me terminaste cautivando por completo, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, te robaste mi corazón.

Morinaga miraba a Souichi con infinito cariño, eso siempre descolocaba al alfa mayor, le hacía sentir vulnerable, y saliendo a relucir un poco de sus propios sentimientos, aquellos que le costaba mucho expresar con palabras.

—Te traté mal muchas veces esperando que te alejaras— Souichi confesó mientras tomaba nuevamente a su hija en sus brazos. — no tengo ni idea de cuánto te lastimé con mis palabras, incluso te culpé por mi embarazo…

—Estabas asustado, ¿quién no lo estaría?, que un alfa varón quede embarazado es algo fuera de lo común y no pude evitar preocuparme también, aun así, fui muy feliz el saber que seríamos padres. Y cuando cargué a Hiyori-chan por primera vez, me sentí completamente agradecido contigo. — sonrió— me habías dado más de lo que podía pedir— dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de su pareja—ahora es mi turno— término de hablar para comenzar acariciar su vientre, los mellizos se habían vuelto a mover. — estos pequeños desean conocerte, me he dado cuenta que se emocionan cuando sienten tu presencia…

Souichi se le quedó mirando mientras escuchaba lo que le decía, sin dejar de acariciar a su hija, se pegó más al cuerpo de su parlanchín alfa, quería tener la seguridad que en esos momentos su pareja le mostraba. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y se dejó envolver por el aroma a chocolate que su ex-kohai siempre tenía, pero que estaba acompañado con un toque a vainilla a causa del embarazo, haciendo su aroma un poco más dulce.

Ya habían cenado hace más de una hora, y aunque tenían que irse a dormir, ambos se sentían cómodos en esos momentos en el sofá, con su hija en sus brazos y los mellizos moviéndose cada cierto tiempo, estos últimos todavía no querían dormir.

" _Si eso llegara a pasar, espero que sea sin resentimientos"_

—Morinaga, gracias por ser tan terco e insistente conmigo— susurró Souichi para sí después de recordar las palabras de su ex-kohai en el final de su sueño.

Era gracias a esa insistencia que en los cinco años que pasaron siendo una relación sin nombre, el hombre que tenía a su lado se hizo un camino directo a su corazón, y para cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya tenía su nombre tatuado en la piel. Ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin él, menos ahora que su familia pronto tendría más miembros.

Souichi se concentró en escuchar lo que su alfa de cabellos azulados seguía hablando, pero esta vez dirigido a los mellizos, contándoles cómo había sido su día, era una especie de ritual que hacía antes de dormir. Dirigió su mirada en la marca de unión en el cuello de su pareja, él tenía una similar.

Una marca que ya no desaparecía, una que sorprendió a ambos, pues esto solo se veía en una pareja alfa-omega.

Eran una pareja destinada, y lo entendieron mucho antes de que la marca se hiciera permanente.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que se amaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es el primer extra de esta historia, no sé cuántos extras serán en total, espero no tardar mucho en publicar el otro n_n**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco los reviews por adelantado.**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


End file.
